ENCHANTER
by Arianne794
Summary: Bertahun-tahun lalu Sehun hanya bocah kecil yang menangis karena sambaran petir di malam hari membuat bayangan mengerikan di jendela, Luhan tak menyangka, bocah itu tumbuh menjadi pria tampan mempesona. Dan sialnya, juga brengsek luar biasa. / "Mau punya anak denganku?" / "Sejak kapan mulutmu jadi kotor begitu, Sialan." / HunHan. GS. Mature Content. HalfWizard!Sehun x WitchLuhan
1. Chapter 1

Lewat tengah malam.

Petir menyambar langit yang kelam. Awan hitam memenuhi pandangan dan menurunkan hujan lebat yang seakan tak ada habisnya. Angin kencang menerbangkan hawa dingin mencekam bersama semerbak aroma bebungaan mistik.

Malam badai mencekam yang membuat seisi penduduk pemukiman menutup pintu dan jendela erat-erat, tak ada cahaya apapun selain dari lentera sekarat yang tergantung di setiap teras rumah kayu; cahayanya antara hidup segan mati tak mau. Bebunyian aneh menggelitik gendang telinga; benturan antar ranting, gemerisik daun ditimpa kucuran air, angin yang membelai setiap benda yang dilewati, dan sayup-sayup nyanyian merdu lirih di antara hujan.

Seorang wanita muda berjalan menapaki jalan tanah yang basah. Jubah hitam panjang yang membalut gaun serupa basah kuyup menyapu jalanan seiring langkahnya. Tangan pucat kurus menggenggam tongkat kayu cokelat tua di depan dada yang setengah terbuka; tepat di depan liontin yang menggantung indah. Rambut panjangnya menempeli jubah, membentuk pola sulur acak yang mempesona. Dan wajah putih sebening kristal itu menunduk, menghindari tetesan air dari celah topi kerucut tinggi yang ia kenakan.

Bibir semerah ceri masak itu menggumam samar, mengalunkan melodi lirih yang bisa ia pastikan terdengar kepada makhluk manapun yang masih terjaga.

_Light wouldn't come…_

_Light wouldn't come…_

_Let the dark spreading all the way…_

_Light wouldn't come..._

_Light wouldn't come…_

_Why don't you following my way?_

Wanita muda serba hitam itu terkikik ketika pendengarannya menangkap isakan lirih dari gadis kecil di salah satu rumah, serta bisik-bisik lain yang menyuruhnya diam.

Lalu ia mengulang lirik dan melodi yang sama dengan suara sedikit lebih keras, dan ia mendengar pekikan lirih yang membuat kikikannya makin menjadi. Seringai menghiasi bibir merah itu dengan mempesona.

Langkah perlahan membawa kakinya sampai di perbatasan, ia menatap bersama senyum kecil hutan gelap dan mencekam di depan sana. Ia baru akan kembali berjalan ketika ia mendengar suara lain di dekatnya. Juga aroma lain yang membuat dahinya mengernyit.

Isakan kecil dan aroma anyir besi yang memualkan.

_Pembunuhan?_ Batinnya heran.

Ia berbalik, membiarkan langkahnya menuntun jalan sampai ke sebuah rumah yang tak memiliki lentera di depan teras. Pintu terkunci, tapi satu jentikan mudah di ujung tongkat sepanjang sebelas inchi menjadi pemecah. Ia masuk, gelap gulita. Saat petir membelah udara bersama gemuruh guntur, mata biru kelabunya menemukan sesosok bocah lelaki kecil meringkuk di sudut ruang. Di depannya tubuh seorang pria gempal berlumur darah tergeletak tanpa nyawa. Punggungnya melukis garis-garis merah darah dari tancapan-tancapan pisau yang tak jauh dari sana.

_Oh, betapa menarik…_ Batinnya.

Ia menatap bocah berambut hitam gagak itu dalam diam. Dia kecil, rapuh dan pucat. Lalu bocah itu mendongak, memperlihatkan mata kelam yang mendung dan sembab. Wajahnya terciprat darah dan air mata. Tampak ketakutan, terror dan kesedihan di sorot mata itu.

Wanita muda itu menyeringai tipis, memutar jalan dan menemukan bocah itu. Ia merendahkan tubuh, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada bocah kecil yang menatapnya takut itu.

"Mau pergi?"

Langit masih menumpahkan hujan, petir dan angin makin semarak memporak-porandakan seisi pemukiman. Wanita muda itu kembali melangkah, dengan bocah kecil yang kini meringkuk dalam pelukan, menyembunyikan isak di perpotongan leher.

_Light wouldn't come…_

_Light wouldn't come…_

_Let the dark spreading all the way…_

_Light wouldn't come..._

_Light wouldn't come…_

_Why don't you following my way?_

Mereka menghilang di antara gelapnya hutan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arianne794 Present**

**A non-profit 'miserable' HunHan GenderSwitch FanFiction**

**.**

**.**

"**ENCHANTER"**

**.**

**.**

**Romance, Fantasy, Lilbit!Hurt&Horror / M Rated, Mature Content**

**HalfWizard!Sehun x PureWitch!Lu Han**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rumah kayu di tengah hutan lebat itu sudah sibuk dengan cerobong mengepulkan asap sejak matahari menampakkan eksistensi. Aroma daging panggang bercampur rerempah harum memenuhi udara, bersama semerbak roti gandum manis yang masih beruap hangat.

"Hei bocah, aku tahu kau sudah bangun. Cepat keluar dan sarapan!" Wanita muda bergaun safir gelap itu melirik ke pintu di ujung ruang dengan tatapan tajam, dan seorang bocah lelaki tanggung muncul dengan wajah datar dan acak-acakan.

"Aku baru saja akan keluar dan kau sudah berteriak seperti itu."

Getokan sendok kayu menyapa dahi bocah lelaki itu, membuatnya meringis tapi tak mengerang protes.

"Aku lupa, sejak kapan aku menjadi _"kau"_ dan bukannya _"nona"_ seperti dulu." Wanita muda berambut pirang kelabu itu melotot jengkel. Bocah lelaki itu mengedikkan bahu acuh tak acuh, duduk di meja makan yang penuh dengan piring makanan juga tabung-tabung kaca berisi banyak benda aneh; akar-akar berwarna hitam dan merah menyolok mata, bubuk perak berkilau, lilin dengan _chandelier_ tulang berukir, sampai cakar-cakar hewan tak lazim yang tenggelam dalam air. Tapi ia sudah sangat terbiasa sampai ke tahap bisa makan dengan lahap di depan mereka.

Wanita pirang kelabu mendekat dengan sepiring daging panggang menggiurkan yang baru saja ia angkat dari kuali, meletakkannya di meja. Ia duduk sembari menjentikkan ujung jari berpoles cat hitam, dan seketika saja lilin-lilin menyala dengan api biru menakjubkan.

"Selalu api biru untuk _hari ini_?" Bocah lelaki itu bertanya. Wanita muda itu mengangguk.

Memejamkan mata sejenak, mengucap sebaris kalimat cepat tak terdefinisi lalu serbuk perak dari dalam botol keluar, menyebar lembut mengelilingi makanan di sana lalu menghilang.

"Cepat makan." Katanya. Dan bocah lelaki itu menurut tanpa banyak tanya.

Berganti-gantian antara daging panggang, roti gandum, kudapan manis berbalut madu dan buah segar menyambangi indra perasa mereka. Bocah lelaki itu sedang menikmati apel merahnya, saat kalimat dari si Pirang Kelabu membuatnya tersedak tidak elit.

"Kapan kau setuju masuk ke sekolah sihir?"

"Uhuk!" Bocah lelaki itu segera mengambil gelas piala berisi air dan meminumnya, terbatuk hebat sampai membuat wanita muda itu menepuk punggungnya. "Luhan jangan memaksaku." Katanya meringis.

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi _"kau"_ dan _"Luhan"_ bukannya _"nona"_ untukmu, heh?! Kenapa makin besar kau makin kurang ajar saja padaku?! Kemana Sehun kecilku yang manis dan menggemaskan?" Wanita muda yang dipanggil Luhan itu jengkel bukan main, menggerutu dengan bibir maju beberapa senti. Dan, malah dia yang terlihat menggemaskan di sini.

Bocah lelaki itu, Sehun, menyeringai tipis. "Aku sudah enambelas sekarang."

"Dan apa hubungannya dengan kesopanan?" Luhan mengerang, menatapnya kesal sebelum membuang muka. "Aah! Sudahlah!" Luhan menggebrak meja, menatapnya serius. "Kembali ke sebelumnya. Hari ini kau tepat enambelas, dan kapan kau setuju untuk masuk sekolah sihir? Bocah seumuranmu sudah di tingkat enam jika kau masuk sejak umur sebelas apa kau tahu itu?!"

Sehun memainkan apelnya. "Kenapa aku harus masuk ke sana di saat pelajaran yang kau berikan padaku sudah melampaui tingkat terakhir di sekolah itu?"

Luhan merona, teringat pelajaran-pelajaran dan kelas-kelas yang ia berikan pada Sehun sejak belia. Oh, ya, buku-buku berdebu di rak tanpa batas itu.

"Sehun…"

"Aku tidak mau masuk ke sana! Di sana aku mungkin satu-satunya yang setengah penyihir." Katanya dengan raut sebal, merajuk dengan caranya sendiri. Luhan tersenyum lembut.

"Sepertinya kau menyesal hidup denganku. Apakah kita harus mencari pembalik waktu dan mengubahnya?" Kata Luhan tenang, mengamati bocah lelaki tanggung di depannya ini.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu!" Sehun menyentak defensif. Teringat ke masa lalu, ke masa yang dimaksud Luhan. Saat ia berumur dua belas dan kehabisan darah karena kecelakaan di tebing jurang. Luhan memang memiliki kekuatan sebagai penyembuh, tapi ia tak bisa menyelamatkan orang sekarat yang berada di ambang kematian. Satu-satunya pilihan saat itu hanya membuat Sehun menggigit pengelangan tangannya kuat-kuat dan mencekokkan darahnya sendiri.

Pertukaran darah itu membuat Sehun menjadi setengah penyihir.

"Sepertinya kau menyesal, Sehun. Sepertinya akan lebih baik jika malam itu aku tidak mengambil dirimu, aku tidak perlu merawatmu selama tujuh tahun dengan susah payah." Luhan menatapnya dingin, dan Sehun merasa ia masih berumur sembilan.

Memori mengerikan di malam badai itu menyeruak dan membuat pupil matanya melebar ketakutan. Udara menjadi sedikit lebih dingin padahal dia dekat dengan perapian.

"Kau _tidak bisa_ melakukannya!" bisiknya. Luhan menyeringai.

"Kau tahu aku _bisa_ melakukannya." Dan Sehun benar-benar percaya Luhan bisa melakukannya, Luhan tak akan kesulitan mencari pembalik waktu meski benda itu begitu terlarang dan kembali ke masa lalu. Dia bisa terus berjalan di malam badai, abai dengan dirinya yang ketakutan. Luhan pernah berkata itu bisa merusak konsep waktu, tapi Luhan tak akan keberatan jika dia sudah bertekad.

Sehun gemetar, lalu hawa hangat menyebar dari ujung jemari Luhan yang menyentuh bilur nadi di lehernya. Sehun mengangkat pandangan dan menemukan Luhan tersenyum kecil padanya.

Sehun menyentak kursinya sampai terguling dan ia menyembunyikan wajah di pangkuan Luhan; selalu seperti ini, hal yang tak pernah berubah jika ia tengah ketakutan. Luhan mengelus rambut hitam lebat Sehun yang mencapai tengkuk dengan lembut.

"Jadi? Alasan sebenarnya? Kau selalu mengelak dengan alasan bodoh bertahun-tahun." Luhan berucap lembut.

"Aku tidak mau pergi dari sini. Masuk ke sana sama saja tinggal di sana, dan hanya bisa mengunjungimu di waktu-waktu tertentu. Dan waktu-waktu tertentu itu _sialan_ sedikitnya." Luhan terkekeh mendengar alasan itu, tapi ia tahu Sehun jujur. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini saja? Kau sendiri yang berkata aku melampaui mereka."

"Bukannya aku bilang kau tidak bisa tinggal di sini, tapi memangnya kau tak mau mencari teman, kekasih atau pengalaman di dunia luar? Bocah seumuranmu di luar sana tengah sibuk dengan buku usang, merapal mantra dan mencari karir, juga bersenang-senang dengan alkohol dan gadis cantik, memangnya kau tidak tertarik?"

Sehun terdiam, memainkan ujung gaun safir gelap Luhan. "Aku bersenang-senang dengan alkohol kok, saat kau tidak di rumah."

Luhan tertawa, menepuk kepala di pangkuannya. "Bocah nakal!"

"Dan aku memilikimu di sini, dan mereka yang sibuk dengan buku usang, merapal mantra dan mencari karir di luar sana tidak memiliki dirimu. Bukankah kau akan tetap menjadi gadis cantik?"

Luhan tersenyum lembut. Sehun memang terus bertambah baik umur, fisik maupun pemikiran, tetapi dia tetap memiliki sisi Sehun kecil yang manis. Ah, Luhan jadi benar-benar merindukan Sehun kecil dulu.

"Bocah nakal." Katanya lagi. Luhan menepuk puncak kepala Sehun sekali lagi. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Tapi kau harus janji tidak akan mengeluh saat belajar denganku."

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum dan mengangguk. Luhan mencubit ujung hidung mancung itu. "Sekarang kita harus memotong rambutmu, aku tidak mau punya anak lelaki dengan rambut gondrong menyebalkan."

Sehun mengernyit tak suka dengan kalimat Luhan, lebih ke sebutan anak lelaki yang Luhan sematkan, tetapi dia tak bicara apapun.

Mereka beralih ke ruang tengah dengan Sehun yang duduk di kursi tinggi. Luhan berdiri di belakangnya dengan sisir porselain dan gunting kaca. Mengetuk jemari di ujung dagu, berpikir akan seperti apa ia memotong rambut Sehun.

"Sudahlah, mau bagaimanapun kau berpikir dan mengandai-andai, rambutku akan tetap jelek seperti biasa." Komentar Sehun jahil. Luhan menepuk kepala Sehun gemas dan jengkel.

"Mulutmu yang tidak sopan kembali lagi. Kalau bukan kau yang bilang kalau ibumu dulu memotong rambutmu dengan telaten maka aku tak akan susah payah dan menggunakan sihir untuk mengurus rambut sialan ini sampai botak!"

Sehun tertawa, teringat saat ia berumur sepuluh dan mengatakan bahwa ibunya selalu memotong rambutnya. Membuat Luhan menggunakan tangannya sendiri alih-alih sihir untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Dan, kalimat panjang itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

Satu hal lagi, Sehun berbohong soal rambut jelek; mau sekacau apapun Luhan mengurus rambutnya, ia akan tetap suka.

Pekerjaan itu selesai setengah jam kemudian dengan keluhan Luhan yang menggerutui tinggi Sehun yang sudah hampir menyamainya. Sehun hanya menyeringai.

"Kau mandi dan berpakaian _yang layak_," Luhan yakin Sehun sudah hafal maknanya, itu berarti Sehun harus menyamarkan penampilannya. "kita akan pergi."

Sementara Sehun menghilang ke belakang rumah, Luhan membereskan sisa sarapan dan merapikannya ke rak atas. Luhan mengganti pakaiannya; gaun ungu gelap yang menyentuh mata kaki dan jubah hitam bertudung dengan jalinan benang emas sebagai pengikat di depan leher. Luhan baru saja menerbangkan _boots_ hitam dari kamar tidurnya saat Sehun muncul dengan tampilan tak begitu berbeda dengannya; semuanya hitam.

"Sudah selesai?"

Sehun menggeleng. Dia mengambil tongkat Luhan dan menyentuhkan ujung tongkat itu ke rambutnya sendiri, mengubahnya menjadi pirang gelap dengan potongan berbeda.

Luhan tertawa. Dia mengambil kembali tongkatnya dan rambut pirang kelabunya berubah menjadi semerah api. Sehun tersenyum masam. "Kontras sekali."

"Aku tidak butuh komentarmu, Bocah." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

Mereka mengunci rumah dan memantrainya dengan tirai pelindung kuat, lalu berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak di sisi kanan dengan langkah beriringan. Tak ada yang berbicara apapun sampai mereka melewati tabir tak berwarna dan sebuah pemukiman yang padat dilalui penyihir berjubah muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Menemui Paman Albert?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Mereka berjalan memasuki toko di ujung persimpangan jalan batu dengan plang kayu berukir _Albert's_. Toko itu bernuansa hitam gotik, dengan semerbak aroma aneh melayang-layang di antara rak-rak tinggi berisikan berbagai barang, mulai dari yang normal sampai yang teraneh. Mereka berhenti di meja kasir, membunyikan bel perak di sisi meja.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang, Nona Luhan!" Suara serak menyenangkan terdengar menggeletarkan udara.

Seorang pria baya berambut putih datang dari balik pintu dengan senyum cerah dan lebar. Penampilan dan pembawaan pria itu sangat kontras dengan toko yang dikelolanya, tapi Sehun sudah berhenti berkomentar sejak lama.

"Jadi kurasa aku tidak perlu mengatakan apa tujuanku, kan?" kata Luhan dengan senyum kecil.

"Aih, aku kecewa tidak melihat rambut pirang kelabumu."

Luhan mengedikkan bahu. "Kemari tanpa penyamaran sedikit beresiko."

Albert tersenyum, begitupun Sehun. Mereka sudah tahu alasannya dan sepertinya itu hanya ungkapan semata.

"Dan kau membawa anak lelakimu yang tumbuh makin dewasa kemari." Albert beralih menatapnya dan Sehun hanya membungkukan tubuh sekilas sebelum memalingkan wajah dengan jengkel. Lagi-lagi sebutan itu.

"Dia perlu belajar. Jadi, berikan apa yang aku mau."

"Tentu, Nona."

Albert menghilang ke balik pintu. Beberapa saat hening, Luhan tersenyum geli pada Sehun yang mengamati barang-barang yang melayang dari rak lalu menghilang ke balik pintu dengan tatapan malas. Beberapa tahun lalu, saat pertama kali Luhan mengajak Sehun kemari, Sehun menatap hal itu dengan mata membulat takjub yang menggemaskan.

Albert muncul lagi dengan kotak kayu besar berisi barang-barang yang Luhan beli. Kotak itu berdebam ketika diletakkan di meja. Sehun tanpa kata mengambil tongkat Luhan di balik jubah dan mengayunkannya malas pada kotak itu, kotak itu lalu mengecil dan Sehun mengantonginya dengan santai. Luhan memberi beberapa lembar uang pada Albert sembari menggumam terimakasih.

"Kurasa anak lelakimu sudah membutuhkan tongkat sihirnya sendiri. Hari ini Gretel baru saja membuka tokonya, kurasa jika kalian cepat kalian akan jadi pelanggan pertama di sana."

"Hmm…" Luhan baru akan mempertimbangkan hal itu sampai Sehun menyela lebih dulu. Pemuda itu menatap tongkat Luhan di tangannya dan berkata.

"Luhan membuat tongkatnya sendiri, kan? Kalau begitu aku juga akan membuatnya sendiri." Luhan mengerjap. "Apa boleh?" Sehun menoleh padanya dan Luhan hanya bisa tertawa. Luhan mengusak rambut Sehun.

"Tentu kau boleh, tapi kita tetap kesana untuk berkonsultasi."

Mereka menghabiskan waktu satu jam penuh di toko Gretel untuk mendengar celotehan panjang soal tongkat sihir, bagaimana memilih material kayu yang tepat dan inti yang sesuai, bagaimana setiap gesekan pahat pada tubuh tongkat akan membangun kekuatannya sendiri, dan bagaimana mendapatkan kesetiaannya. Sehun menggumam malas, ia sudah tahu itu, tapi ia tetap mencoba mendengarkan karena tatapan Luhan begitu tajam padanya.

"Jadi, aku menyarankan kayu—"

Sehun akhirnya tetap tidak mendengarkan. Dia bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan dan mengamati kayu-kayu yang terpatri di rak tinggi, mengamatinya dalam diam lalu meraih sebuah kayu berwarna hitam arang yang mengkilap.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?"

Gretel, perempuan tua itu tersenyum jengkel, tetapi tetap mengangguk sopan demi menghargai Luhan yang kini nyaris berguling dan tertawa di atas lantai. "Pilihan yang bagus, Anak Muda. Kayu elm akan menjadi tongkatmu yang sempurna. Lalu apa inti yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya." Tapi Sehun tampak tak ingin memberitahu, jadi sebelum Gretel menyambar tongkatnya sendiri dan mengutuk Sehun menjadi katak rawa, Luhan bangkit dan membawa Gretel ke kasir. Saat membayar Luhan melirik Sehun yang tampak teliti dengan material kayu yang di pegangnya.

"Kau sangat tidak sopan, Sehun." Luhan mencoba garang saat mereka sampai di rumah. Tapi Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahu, mengeluarkan barang bawaan dari saku dan membiarkan Luhan mengembalikan ukurannya. Sehun langsung mengambil bungkusan berisi kayu elm yang berbalut kain dari tumpukan barang itu, lantas bergegas keluar rumah dan duduk di atas batu datar dan memulai pekerjaannya.

Luhan datang ke sana saat selesai membereskan belanjaannya, lalu menemukan Sehun tengah menekuni kayu elm-nya dengan mata tajam. Kayu hitam mengkilap itu terlihat sangat keras, tapi Luhan tak akan menawarkan bantuan karena ia tahu Sehun lebih suka melakukannya sendiri. Jadi, Luhan hanya duduk di samping Sehun dan mengamati.

"Kau tidak menyangka kayunya akan sesulit itu?" Luhan bertanya, menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya ke rambut Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku sudah tahu kok."

Luhan tersenyum, mengusak rambut Sehun yang sudah kembali ke semula. Luhan tanpa sadar bermain-main di tengkuk Sehun, mengelus rambut yang terpangkas rapi dan terasa sedikit tajam. Luhan tak menyadari Sehun sempat menahan nafas dan menghalau rona.

"Kau ingin inti apa? Bulu phoenix? Surai unicorn? Serat jantung naga? Atau benang harpa putri duyung? Hmm, mana yang akan bagus?" Luhan berpikir sendiri, sementara Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Itu barang mahal semua."

"Apa sih yang tidak buatmu—hati-hati mengukirnya, jika patah aku tak mau tanggung jawab—katakan saja, apa yang kau mau?"

"Surai unicorn boleh?" Sehun menatap Luhan dan menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. Luhan tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

"Itu akan sempurna, kau pandai sekali."

Luhan mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan merapalkan sebaris mantra, tanpa tahu Sehun mengamati gerak bibirnya yang lembut dengan tatapan lain. Lalu sebuah kotak kayu melayang ke arah mereka dan membuat Sehun terkejut bukan main.

"Kau sudah memilikinya?!"

Luhan mengangguk, menatap terhibur pada Sehun. Luhan membuka kotak itu dan helaian surai unicorn yang perak berkilau muncul perlahan. "Ini milik ibuku dulu, kau boleh memilikinya."

"Kau tidak bercanda?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Tapi, ini…"

"Iya, aku tahu. Ini inti dari tongkat sihir ibuku yang patah saat ia berperang dulu." Luhan menatap sendu pada helai perak berkilau itu, tapi hanya itu. "Tenang saja, surai unicorn ini masih sangat baik dan masih sama bagusnya dengan dulu; berterimakasihlah padaku yang bisa menyelamatkannya."

Luhan menyerahkannya kepada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Boleh aku meminta satu hal lagi?"

"Hmm?" Luhan menatap Sehun bertanya.

"Minta sehelai rambutmu?"

Dan Luhan merona pekat.

"Akan sangat bagus jika tongkat ini punya inti dari penyihir seperti dirimu." Sehun cepat-cepat menambahkan. Luhan tersenyum susah payah.

"Aku belum pernah dengar soal itu, dan, kau ini banyak maunya, ya? Untung aku sayang padamu."

Luhan lantas menghilang ke dalam rumah setelah memberikan apa yang Sehun mau. Sehun mengerjakan tongkat sihirnya sampai malam hari, lalu kembali ke rumah dengan tubuh tongkat yang sudah jadi. Luhan menatap pada benda-benda yang terhampar di meja, menunggu penyatuan yang akan Sehun lakukan dengan tongkatnya.

"Kau yakin bisa?" Luhan bertanya sembari menyerahkan tongkat sihirnya. Menyipitkan mata saat melihat helaian surai di dalam kotak kayu yang terjalin rapi.

"Tentu saja." Sehun menjawab cepat. Pemuda itu lantas memejamkan mata, merapalkan deretan mantra panjang dengan hati-hati. Sebuah cahaya berwarna biru muncul dari ujung tongkat, menyapu dan membalut material-material di atas meja dan saat cahaya itu makin terang, sebuah ledakan kecil terdengar dan setelah itu menghilang bersama cahaya biru yang mulai memudar.

Tongkat itu melayang sebentar sebelum jatuh ke atas meja. Sehun menatap puas pada tongkatnya yang telah sempurna. Tongkat itu berwarna hitam pekat, tampak mengkilap dan kuat. Ukiran halus melingkar ada di pangkal dan ujungnya meruncing dengan bilur garis perak yang menawan.

"Bagus sekali. Kau sangat berbakat membuat tongkat ternyata." Luhan tak mampu menyembunyikan senyum bangganya, ia mengambil tongkat Sehun dan mengamatinya dari dekat. Lalu tiba-tiba Luhan memejamkan mata, merapal mantra non-verbal dalam hati dan membuat tongkat hitam itu melayang di atas telapak tangannya.

Bunga api berwarna biru muncul di sana dan saat itu, keduanya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh merasuk ke dalam dan memberikan sensasi menyenangkan yang terasa sedikit asing.

Luhan terkejut merasakan sentakan itu, tapi ia tak berkomentar apapun. Saat proses penyempurnaan terakhir itu selesai, Luhan memberikan tongkat itu pada pemiliknya dan mengambil tongkatnya sendiri.

"Kita akan mencobanya besok. Sekarang kau harus membersihkan diri dan aku akan menunggu di meja makan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tahun-tahun berlalu dengan berbagai macam hal yang mulai Sehun lakukan. Sehun tak pernah lagi memanggilnya nona seperti dulu saat masih kecil dan menggemaskan, dia melakukan semua hal sesuka hati dan bertingkah sangat menyebalkan. Tak jarang menggoda Luhan dengan godaan mesum dan kotor sampai membuat Luhan murka dan membuat rumah mereka bergetar karena hempasan energi. Berkali-kali Luhan menghukum Sehun, tetapi dia tak pernah kapok.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, setelah ulang tahun Sehun yang ke duapuluh lima, Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Dia tidak nakal lagi—sebenarnya kejahilan Sehun sudah mulai berhenti sejak umur duapuluh, tapi kini dia sedikit lebih pendiam dan dewasa. Luhan berpikir itu hanya pendewasaan pada umumnya, tapi ia tahu ada sesuatu yang lain di balik perubahan itu.

Luhan tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa itu, hanya saja, beberapa tahun belakangan sejak ia menyadarinya, ia tetap bungkam dan bersikap seolah tak tahu apa-apa.

"Luhan, apa kau abadi?"

Luhan tersentak, perkamen yang tengah ia periksa terjatuh dari genggamannya, pun begitu dengan pena bulu yang ia gunakan. Luhan menatap Sehun yang tengah sibuk dengan buku mantra tingkat tinggi yang tengah dipelajarinya—entah untuk keberapa kali.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu? Bukankah aku pernah mengatakannya padamu?"

"Hanya memastikan, apakah kau memiliki informasi yang kau tahan karena saat itu aku terlalu muda." Luhan sadar, Sehun tak suka jika masa kecilnya diungkit dan diingatkan dengan masa lalu.

Luhan menyingkirkan perkamennya, bangkit dan duduk di samping Sehun. "Baiklah jika kau ingin aku mendongeng." Luhan menyamankan sandaran. "Penyihir dari garis darah utama memiliki umur yang jauh lebih panjang dari penyihir biasa; pendewasaan dan penuaan tubuh berhenti pada rentang umur dua puluh sampai tiga puluh, tapi kami tidak abadi. Penyihir dari garis darah utama yang memiliki umur terpanjang adalah Walther Baldz, dia berumur sampai tujuh ratus tahun. Beberapa keluarga dari garis darah utama tersebar di benua ini, dan aku salah satunya. Kebanyakan dari mereka menurunkan garis darah kepada keturunan lelaki, tapi keluargaku menurunkannya pada keturunan perempuan. Dan ibuku mati saat dia berumur empat ratus tahun, tercatat paling tua juga dari sejarah keluarga. Kami memegang daerah kekuasaan sendiri dan memiliki struktur sendiri untuk menangani kriminal dan penyihir hitam, juga memasang tabir pelindung kuat di perbatasan wilayah. Kami juga menjaga keseimbangan antara manusia, penyihir, juga makhluk mistis yang menjadi dongeng di kaum manusia."

"Dan kau memilih tinggal di sini dan mewakilkan kekuasaanmu di kastil?"

Luhan mengangguk, teringat pada kastil keluarga yang kini dipegang oleh adik lelakinya. "Aku tak terlalu menyukai hal seperti memegang tampuk kekuasaan, dan aku tahu adikku tak akan berkhianat."

"Bagaimana denganku?"

"Karena setengah darahmu sekarang berasal dariku, maka kau juga sama denganku. Kurang lebih, sepertinya." Sejujurnya, Luhan pernah berpikir ia akan menyerahkan hal itu kepada Sehun sejak pertukaran darah yang mereka lakukan.

"Tapi bukankah kau _harus_ menurunkan garis darah itu?"

Luhan tersentak, sedikit mencelos ketika Sehun menyinggung hal yang paling dihindarinya selama belasan tahun ini. "Yah, begitulah."

"Tapi kenapa kau tak juga menikah?"

_Aku takut dikhianati seperti ibuku…_ Luhan membatin. Luhan memang salah seorang penyihir terkuat, tetapi ia pun memiliki luka. Ibunya mati karena berperang, memang, tapi perang itu diciptakan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Pria dari kalangan penyihir biasa yang gila kekuasaan. Pernikahan terdengar sedikit mengerikan baginya setelah semua kejadian penuh trauma itu.

Luhan sudah pernah bercerita, dan ia merasa tak perlu mengulangnya lagi pada Sehun.

"Kau kan sudah tahu alasannya. Suatu saat aku akan menikah kok, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Memilikimu sudah cukup bagiku."

Sehun menutup bukunya, dan Luhan tahu Sehun sudah berhenti membalik halaman sejak lama. "Memilikiku? Sebagai apa?"

Dan ini dia, Sehun akan mulai menuntut posisinya. Luhan sudah hidup cukup lama, ia bisa membedakan tatapan Sehun padanya dari tahun ke tahun. Saat dia masih kecil setelah memungutnya di malam badai itu, ia adalah seorang ibu pengganti. Menemaninya tidur dan melindunginya dari gemuruh dan kilatan petir. Lalu saat beranjak remaja, saat Sehun berhenti memanggilnya _Nona Luhan_, Luhan tahu Sehun tak lagi memandangnya sebagai ibu, mungkin sebagai kakak dan teman. Dia berusaha membuat Luhan untuk tidak memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Dan puncaknya saat ia masuk ke usia pendewasaan, Sehun tak lagi memandangnya sebagai ibu, kakak atau bahkan teman. Sehun sudah memandangnya sebagai Luhan, _hanya sebagai Luhan_.

Luhan tersenyum kecil, harusnya ia sudah tahu ini sejak pertama kali Sehun menolak memanggilnya Ibu.

"Sehun, apakah tidak bisa kita tetap seperti ini?"

"Seperti ini? Kau yang menganggapku sebagai anak kecil? Aku memang pernah menangis di pelukanmu saat aku kecil, tapi tidak bisakah kau melihat bahwa aku sudah dewasa sekarang?"

Luhan melihat kilatan luka di sorot mata Sehun yang mengeruh.

"Kau mencintaiku?" Luhan bertanya langsung, tak mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kau sudah tahu itu sejak lama, Luhan." Sehun membalas getir.

"Kau hanya takut kehilangan aku." Luhan berkata lagi.

Sehun tersenyum pahit, seolah mengatakan bahwa itu memang benar.

"Kau tinggal bersamaku selama bertahun-tahun, kau tidak melihat dunia luar dan kau hanya hidup di semesta yang sama. Itu yang membuatmu menyalah-artikan perasaan yang kau miliki padaku." Luhan meraih tangan Sehun, menggenggamnya erat. Dan dalam hati ia berharap itu memang benar, meski di sudut hatinya ia tahu ia hanya bertaruh.

"Apakah salah jika kau menjadi semestaku? Apa kau keberatan, Luhan?"

"Sehun, kau tahu aku menyayangimu…"

"Dan kau tahu aku mencintaimu!" Sehun menyentak kalimatnya, menatap Luhan dengan kilatan marah yang kentara.

Luhan menghela nafas, mereka sudah pernah membahas hal ini dan semuanya hanya berakhir di titik yang sama. Sehun yang tak mau mengerti penjelasannya, atau dirinya yang tak mencoba menerima perasaan yang sama; Luhan tak tahu mana yang benar.

Sehun tumbuh menjadi pria yang sangat menawan. Luhan tahu Sehun bukan lagi Sehun kecilnya yang manis dan punya senyum menggemaskan. Dia tumbuh dewasa dengan sangat menakjubkan. Luhan pernah berpikir suatu kali, apakah memang ini yang seharusnya terjadi ketika ia memutuskan untuk mengambil Sehun di malam badai itu? Tapi Luhan selalu dihinggapi keragu-raguan.

"Sehun, cobalah kau melihat ke luar… Dan jika setelah itu kau tetap pada pendirianmu, kita mungkin bisa bertemu lagi dengan hal yang berbeda…" Itu hanya kalimat lain bahwa Luhan masih belum sepenuhnya yakin, bahwa ia membutuhkan Sehun untuk itu.

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Luhan sarat arti, lalu maju dan menawan bibir merah Luhan dengan ciuman penuh hasrat. Luhan memejamkan mata saat belah bibir tipis itu menarik bibir bawahnya, menyesap kuat dan menyapukan lidah basah ke permukaan. Tanpa sadar Luhan mengerang, mencengkeram kerah kemeja yang Sehun kenakan dengan erat.

Sehun terlalu berhasrat. Luhan bisa merasakan emosi kuat yang mengaliri pembuluh darahnya saat Sehun mulai menelusupkan lidah dan menghisap nafasnya. Luhan makin terdorong hingga ia merasakan lembutnya bantalan sofa di bawah rambutnya. Sehun mengenggam dan mengunci sebelah tangannya yang mencoba mendorong, dan untuk pertama kalinya Luhan merasa ia tak lebih kuat dari Sehun setelah sekian lama.

Nafas berkejaran saat bibir mereka menjauh beberapa mili. Tatapan Sehun terlalu dekat, terlalu dalam dan terlalu menggetarkan.

"Kau memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk meyakinkanmu, bukan begitu?" Sehun berbisik rendah di depan telinganya, Luhan tak kuasa menjawab saat bibir sepanas bara itu menelusuri lehernya dan menimbulkan geletar nikmat bersama hembusan nafas hangat.

"Akh…"

Luhan memekik lembut ketika Sehun menyarangkan gigi taringnya yang tajam ke bilur nadi, melukainya dan menghisap darah yang mengalir perlahan dengan lidah yang menjilat lembut.

Luhan gemetar, ia panas dingin dengan sekujur tubuh lemas.

"Dan kau tidak boleh memprotes apapun yang kulakukan, bukan begitu?"

Luhan hanya bisa mengerang lemah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari berjalan seperti biasa, Sehun tak lagi menuntut posisinya di mata Luhan secara verbal. Tapi tingkahnya berubah menjadi sangat menjengkelkan. Entah sudah berapa kali Luhan meneriaki Sehun, tapi semua itu hanya membuahkan senyum seringai atau bahkan kecupan nakal yang Sehun layangkan.

Brengsek sekali bocah lelaki—ah, dia sudah bukan bocah lagi…

Luhan sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan, sembari mengingat masa lalu saat Sehun kecil yang sudah terbangun mengintip di balik pintu kamar dengan ekspresi takut-takut. Kemudian Luhan akan memanggilnya untuk mendekat, Sehun akan memeluk kakinya dan bersembunyi di balik juntaian jubah yang ia kenakan. Bertanya dengan suara kecil apakah sarapan mereka seperti yang ia makan di rumah dulu? Ataukah Luhan akan menyajikan makanan aneh yang meletupkan asap hijau? Dan sederet pertanyaan menggemaskan yang membuat Luhan mengangkat Sehun kecil ke gendongannya, untuk memperlihatkan bahwa menjadi penyihir bukan berarti memasak makanan aneh. Dan Sehun kecil akan berbinar mendapatkan roti gandum hangat dan daging panggang; yang menjadi menu wajib saat bocah itu berulang tahun.

Ah, betapa Luhan sangat merindukan—

"Selamat pagi, Sayang. Tidurmu nyenyak?"

—_brengsek satu itu!_

Luhan melempar tatapan sadis dan nyaris menghempaskan Sehun ke belakang, tapi dia tak setega itu. Sehun menyeringai tipis, menempatkan dagu runcingnya di bahu sempit Luhan dan kedua lengan kokoh itu memeluk pinggangnya.

"Apa sarapan kita, Luhan?"

Luhan seolah mendengar pertanyaan yang biasa dilemparkan oleh sepasang kekasih di pagi hari, dan ia nyaris menampar diri karena memikirkannya. Luhan menggelengkan kepala mengusir pemikiran itu, dan tak sadar membuat Sehun menahan senyuman.

"Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kau duduk manis saja dan menunggu?" kata Luhan, mencoba membuat nada suaranya menjadi manis, namun terdengar mematikan.

Dan Sehun sudah terlalu kebal dengan semua itu, dia tak menjauh, malah makin mengeratkan pelukan dan kini tulang hidungnya yang tinggi itu mulai menelusuri lehernya yang terbuka. Luhan memejamkan mata, mencoba sabar dengan kelakuan kurang ajar Sehun ini.

"Bisakah kau tidak nakal? Ini masih pagi, Sehun."

"Jadi aku boleh nakal jika sudah malam?"

"Mulut kotormu, Sehun." Luhan mengerang. "Aku sungguh merindukan Sehun kecilku yang manis."

Sehun menyeringai lebar. "Kenapa kau merindukan bocah kecil itu ketika kau sudah punya versi dewasanya yang lebih menawan?" Luhan mendengus tak percaya dengan kalimat itu. Tapi Sehun tetap melanjutkan. "Bukankah lebih baik jika kita membuat satu bocah kecil agar kau tidak merindu?"

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal itu aku benar-benar akan menenggelamkan kau di danau belakang." Luhan mendesis.

"Dengan kau yang telanjang? Oke, kita harus cepat."

Luhan gerah bukan main dengan segala godaan dan kalimat kotor itu. Dia menarik nafas menetralkan energi yang bergejolak. Ia menggunakan tongkat sihirnya untuk menyelesaikan semua masakannya, dan saat piring-piring berisi sarapan melayang ke meja makan, Luhan memegang tangan Sehun yang mengait di pinggangnya.

"Sehun, tidakkah kau berpikir perbedaan umur kita terlalu jauh?"

"Berapa umurmu? Lebih dari seratus tahun?"

"Aku tidak setua itu! Tidak sopan menanyakan usia seorang perempuan!" Luhan mendelik sadis. Sehun tertawa, sangat terhibur.

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang mengungkit soal usia? Dan lagi, kau tahu bahwa aku tidak peduli dengan hal remeh semacam itu. Kita tahu, kita memiliki banyak waktu." Sehun hanya tersenyum, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Luhan menelan semua umpatannya. Senyum itu terlihat tulus dan membuat Luhan harus memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa panas. Dalam hati membatin tidak seharusnya ia merasakan perasaan semacam ini dengan seseorang yang pernah ia gendong dengan sayang.

"Ini terasa aneh untukku…" Luhan mengaku.

Sehun diam, dia mengeratkan pelukannya yang sudah erat dan makin menenggelamkan wajah ke perpotongan lehernya, menyesap aroma dari sana. "Untuk dirimu yang melihat aku tumbuh, mungkin ya. Aku bisa mengerti itu; kau merasa aneh dan canggung, karena aku yang memeluk dan menciummu sekarang pernah menjadi bocah kecil yang menangis di pelukanmu saat malam badai."

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Memejamkan mata saat Sehun mulai mencium lehernya.

"Tapi bukankah itu bagus? Kau bisa melihat dari sudut pandang lain, dan aku yakin kau akan menemukan bahwa itu semua membuatmu tahu seperti apa diriku, dan kau tak perlu merasa khawatir."

Ya, rasa khawatir akan pengkhianatan dan segala ketakutan lainnya…

"Kau masih berusaha meyakinkanku, ya?"

"Akan selalu seperti itu." Sehun menjawab tegas, dan oh astaga, Luhan tahu Sehun tidak bermain-main. Luhan melepaskan lengan Sehun dan berbalik, menatap wajah tampan Sehun yang menampilkan ekspresi penuh arti.

Sehun sudah benar-benar tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa. Luhan tersenyum kecil. Ia membiarkan tangannya menemukan jalan untuk memeluk leher kokoh. Luhan mencoba peruntungan untuk bermain api.

"Bagaimana jika aku menerima lamaran dari keluarga Hammond? Hmm, atau keluarga Delacour barangkali?"

Sehun mencoba terlihat tenang, tapi sorot matanya tak bisa berbohong. Sehun menatapnya dingin, tapi di dalam sana Luhan bisa melihat percikan api. Luhan menggigit bibir menunggu respon.

"Terserah padamu, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika calon pengantinmu tidak akan datang saat upacara pengikatan. Menghilang tanpa jejak, entah karena dia tenggelam di danau beku atau kediamannya terbakar habis. Atau mungkin ingatannya hilang secara permanen dan dia berkeliaran di jalan seperti orang gila."

"Itu melanggar ketentuan dan kau bisa dihukum."

"Kau tahu aku bisa melakukannya." Dengan semua yang Luhan paksakan kepada Sehun untuk dipelajarinya, Luhan yakin dia bisa. Bahkan jika Sehun memiliki sedikit keinginan, dia bisa menjadi pemimpin yang sangat hebat. "Dan kenapa aku harus khawatir dengan hukuman saat aku memiliki dirimu? Aku yakin kau tidak tega bocah kecilmu ini disakiti, aku benar?"

Luhan tersenyum, mendapati seringaian Sehun sangat menarik untuk dilihat. Luhan menarik Sehun mendekat. Sehun menegang, tapi setelah itu rileks dan balas memeluknya.

"Sehun, kau tahu aku menyayangimu…"

"Dan kau tahu aku mencintaimu, Luhan…"

Suasana hening, hanya ada suara samar dari hutan dan suara perapian yang tengah membakar kayu. Mereka tak berpindah pun mengubah posisi, masih di sana untuk diam dan merasakan. Luhan tersenyum geli ketika menyadari bahwa kini Sehun sudah lebih tinggi, jika mereka bertelanjang kaki Luhan hanya akan mencapai telinga Sehun. Sedikit kesal, tapi Luhan tahu ia menyukainya.

"Hari ini malam 31 Oktober kan?"

"Hm-mm." Luhan hanya menggumam.

"Aku ingin ikut denganmu nanti malam."

"Oh, dan kenapa kau ingin ikut?" Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mencoba menahan senyum yang mengembang karena Sehun terlihat kecewa saat mereka memiliki jarak. "Terakhir kali kau ikut adalah saat kau berumur tujuh belas."

"Aku hanya ingin ikut, melihat pemukiman itu?" Sehun tampak menimbang-nimbang sesuatu kemudian menyeringai. "Dan meminta restu pada pusara ibumu?" Sehun mencuri satu kecupan kecil pada bibir Luhan, lalu berlari menjauh ke meja makan sebelum Luhan murka.

Namun Luhan hanya tertawa, menatapnya geli dan Sehun setengah menyesal melepaskan diri. Jika tidak, mungkin ia bisa lebih dari sekedar mengecup.

"Singkirkan pikiran kotormu dan kita sarapan!" kata Luhan.

Malam 31 Oktober adalah malam di mana Luhan akan menunjungi makam ibu dan leluhurnya yang sudah meninggal di dekat perbatasan wilayah. Luhan akan kesana dengan _apparate_, melakukan ritual kecil kemudian berjalan pulang dan menyanyikan lirik lagu yang hanya punya dua bait dengan lirih. Malam yang sama di mana ia memungut Sehun kecil yang ketakutan di salah satu pemukiman yang dilewatinya saat pulang.

Beberapa saat lagi tengah malam, dan Luhan sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Gaun dan jubah hitam yang panjangnya menyentuh lantai, juga topi kerucut tinggi yang masih sama setelah bertahun-tahun. Warna itu mengontras sempurna kulit Luhan yang begitu putih. Luhan tak banyak bicara, hanya tersenyum dan memakaikan tudung dari jubah hitam yang Sehun kenakan sebelum ber-_apparate_ lebih dulu dengan keranjang rotan yang tertutup kain hitam. Meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap rumah kayu mereka yang remang dengan cahaya lilin, pria itu menatap meja kerja Luhan, ke sebuah perkamen yang diikat dengan jalinan benang emas juga surat berstempel lilin merah lambang keluarga.

Sehun menatap dalam diam, kemudian melindungi rumah dengan tirai pelindung yang sama kuatnya dengan milik Luhan, sebelum menghilang dan meninggalkan udara hitam samar yang lenyap sepersekian detik.

Perbukitan itu hanya bisa dimasuki oleh keturunan dari garis darah yang sama, dan Sehun menemukan Luhan berdiri diam di depan makam yang sudah usang dengan keranjang rotan tergeletak. Tertulis di nisan batu nama mendiang ibu Luhan. Tak ada bunga apapun di sana karena entah mengapa Luhan tak pernah melakukan apapun dengan tongkat sihirnya jika memasuki makam ini.

Sehun mengayunkan tongkatnya dari balik jubah, menyihir seikat bunga bakung di atas makam itu. Luhan hanya menatapnya, senyumnya mengucapkan terimakasih. Cahaya purnama membuat wajah Luhan begitu indah dan berkilau.

Sehun hanya berdiri di sana, mengamati gerak bibir Luhan yang melantunkan sederet mantra yang sampai sekarang tak bisa ia dengar pelafalannya. Udara di sekitar mereka berputar-putar dan hujan mulai turun dan membasahi tanah pemakaman yang selalu lembab sepanjang tahun. Dingin mencekam mengingatkan Sehun akan masa kecilnya, saat ia meringkuk di pelukan Luhan saat berjalan di tengah hutan. Tapi ia menemukan dirinya begitu tenang. Semerbak aroma mistik menyapa indra penciumannya bersama suara-suara aneh yang terdengar samar di antara gemericik hujan. Geraman hewan, tangisan menyayat hati juga suara piano dengan melodi perlahan.

"Aku pergi, Ibu."

Hanya itu yang Luhan katakan, sebelum berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan perbukitan itu. Sehun menatap keranjang rotan Luhan yang tergeletak, yang kemudian kain penutupnya terbuka oleh bayangan hitam dan kemudian lenyap setelah barang-barang tak lazim di dalamnya melayang keluar. Sehun seakan mendengar beberapa suara mengucapkan terimakasih, tapi Sehun hanya tersenyum sangat tipis dan berbalik mengikuti Luhan yang sudah sampai di gerbang.

"Familiar dengan suasana ini?" Luhan berkata lirih saat mereka keluar dari gerbang bukit. Sehun yang berjalan di belakangnya hanya mengangguk, memejamkan mata sejenak merasakan seluruh pakaiannya basah.

"Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak kau keluar di malam ini."

Sehun mengangguk lagi.

Lalu lantunan lirih itu kembali terdengar.

_Light wouldn't come…_

_Light wouldn't come…_

_Let the dark spreading all the way…_

_Light wouldn't come..._

_Light wouldn't come…_

_Why don't you following my way?_

Sehun serasa melayang ke masa lampau, di malam badai itu ia tak mendapat pelukan apapun saat ia ketakutan. Ayahnya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan setengah gila, mencerca dan memukulnya yang meringkuk di sudut ruang. Menghina bahwa tak seharusnya seorang anak lelaki takut dengan malam itu dan sederet dongeng dan mitos yang berhembus di antara udara dingin. Pria pemabuk itu tak pernah percaya adanya penyihir atau makhluk apapun yang menjadi mitos para penduduk. Sejujurnya Sehun juga tidak terlalu percaya, karena semua cerita terhenti saat ibunya meninggal di saat ia masih sangat muda.

Sehun tak ingat jelas apa yang membuatnya memiliki keberanian untuk mengambil pisau, dan menusuk punggung ayahnya dengan membabi-buta. Saat ia tersadar, ayahnya sudah tumbang bersimbah darah dan ia hanya bisa kembali meringkuk di sudut ruang.

Sampai pintu rumah terbuka dan seseorang masuk dan menawarkan tangan; sosok itu bagai malaikat paling indah bagi Sehun kecil yang dihantui ketakutan.

"_Mau pergi?"_

Luhan menggendongnya dan ia menyembunyikan wajah di pelukannya. Hujan terlalu deras dan angin terlalu membekukan, tapi Sehun kecil mendapati dirinya tenang dan aman. Lantunan lagu lirih itu seperti _lullaby_ yang membelai lembut.

Sehun kecil memejamkan mata sepanjang jalan, mendengar semua suara mengerikan dari arwah-arwah yang keluar dan berkeliaran. Lolongan serigala yang panjang bersama desisan-desisan lirih yang mencipta melodi mengerikan. Begitu menakutkan, tetapi jemari panjang yang menepuk punggungnya menjadi penenang.

Sehun kecil baru membuka mata saat ia tak lagi merasakan hujan menimpa tubuh. Menemukan dirinya berada di rumah kayu hangat yang kental dengan suasana mistik dan aroma tak familiar. Sehun didudukkan di sofa, melihat wanita berjubah hitam itu mengayunkan tongkat sihir dan membuat perapian menyala dengan api menjilat. Sebuah kain tebal menyelimuti dirinya, lalu rambutnya dikeringkan.

Senyum seringai yang ia lihat dari bibir merah itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya, apakah wanita muda yang membawanya pergi ini adalah penyihir? Jika iya apakah dia penyihir putih atau penyihir hitam? Pertanyaan menjejali kepala kecilnya, tapi semua itu buyar saat tiba-tiba saja ia kembali digendong. Ia dibawa ke ranjang bulu angsa yang nyaman, dan dia tertidur bersama lantunan lagu yang sama.

"Pergi tidur, dan pikirkan hari esok saat kau bangun nanti."

Sehun kecil tidur di pelukan hangat, bersama petir dan gemuruh yang membuat bayangan mengerikan di jendela.

Sehun tersenyum kecil mengingat masa itu.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangan, dan mendapati langkah pelan telah membawa mereka sampai di pemukiman yang pernah Sehun tinggali.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan yang Sehun ingat terakhir kali, lentera-lentera sekarat diterjang angin badai bergerak-gerak di depan teras tiap rumah. Ada samar-samar suara tangisan gadis kecil yang ketakutan, dan Sehun tak bisa menahan senyum saat Luhan terkikik dan menambah volume suara lantunan lagunya.

"Apa kau tertarik membawa pergi seorang anak lagi?" Sehun bertanya pelan.

Luhan yang ada di depannya hanya menoleh sejenak, dan Sehun bisa melihat seringai di ujung bibir. "Bukankah kau sudah sangat menyusahkan?"

Lalu Luhan kembali melantunkan lagu.

Mereka sampai di perbatasan, dan Sehun hanya menatap rumah lamanya yang sudah lapuk dan nyaris rubuh dengan tatapan dingin. Penduduk desa percaya bahwa penyihir telah mengutuk ayahnya, mengira ia dihukum karena menghina dan tidak percaya, dan hilangnya dirinya adalah sebuah penebusan. Sehun menyeringai, _tidak seperti itu_, batinnya. _Mungkin akan sangat menarik jika mereka melihatku berjalan bersama penyihir yang mereka sebut-sebut_, lanjutnya lagi.

Lalu Sehun mendapat satu sentakan di pinggangnya.

Sehun tersenyum, Luhan pasti tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Mereka memasuki hutan, dan suara-suara mengerikan mulai terdengar jelas. Sehun bisa merasakan aura-aura negatif mulai menyesakkan udara. Matanya bisa menangkap bayangan-bayangan hitam yang bersembunyi di antara celah pohon tinggi dan langkah-langkah pelan mengikuti di belakang. Sehun baru akan menarik tongkat sihirnya untuk memasang tirai pelindung sampai sebuah cahaya samar melingkupinya dan terasa hangat; Luhan sudah melakukannya lebih dulu.

"Mereka sedikit marah." Luhan berkata pelan.

"Masih tidak terima aku memiliki setengah darah darimu?" Sehun menjawab jenaka.

Luhan hanya tersenyum, dan melanjutkan lantunan lagunya.

_Light wouldn't come…_

_Light wouldn't come…_

_Let the dark spreading all the way…_

_Light wouldn't come..._

_Light wouldn't come…_

_Why don't you following my way?_

Badai masih mengamuk, tapi keduanya seakan sama sekali tak tersentuh hawa dingin membekukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terbangun di pagi hari saat matahari sudah meninggi. Ia meraih tongkat sihir yang ia letakkan dengan aman di nakas meja dekat tengkorak yang mulai menghitam, mengayunkan lembut dan membuat semua jendela terbuka. Udara segar membuat paru-parunya gembira dan Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda.

Luhan menatap selimut yang melingkupi, dan dia tersenyum mendapati ada dua lapis di sana. Pantas ia bangun terlambat, pasti Sehun diam-diam masuk dan menambah jumlah selimut.

Luhan bangkit dan merapikan ranjang dengan satu jentikan ringan. Ia keluar ke belakang rumah dan membersihkan diri, menghirup dalam-dalam udara pagi yang segar dan juga air dingin yang menyapa kulit putihnya. Luhan langsung menuju dapur dan menyalakan perapian, berkata dalam hati ia akan memasak daging panggang kesukaan Sehun.

Tapi saat ia mulai mengambil rumput rosemary dalam botol kaca, ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Udara di sekitarnya terasa berbeda. Aromanya terasa kurang dari seharusnya. Ia bisa mencium aroma sihir milik Sehun dan benang-benangnya, tapi ia tak bisa merasakan keberadaan Sehun.

Ia melangkah ke meja kerja, dan menemukan perkamen dan amplop surat yang seharusnya ada di sana telah lenyap. Digantikan selembar kertas dengan sederet tulisan rapi yang sangat ia kenali. Luhan membacanya dan seketika menggigit bibir.

Matanya berkaca-kaca. Luhan berusaha tersenyum, tapi tak dipungkiri ia merasa pedih.

"Bocah nakal itu, dia pergi seenaknya dan membuatku harus sarapan sendiri." Luhan membisik.

_Hubungan yang aku inginkan tak akan berhasil jika kau masih teguh dengan pendirianmu, jadi aku akan pergi dan kembali nanti. Membuktikan bahwa sejauh apapun aku pergi dan seindah apapun dunia di luar semesta yang aku jalani; kau tetap menjadi tempatku pulang._

_Jangan mengunjungiku di kastil, biarkan aku bekerja di sana dengan tenang. Kau hiduplah dengan baik di rumah; kurasa banyak yang memerlukan bantuanmu. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa; kau penyihir favoritku kan?_

_Aku tak tahu kapan akan pulang, tapi mungkin cukup lama agar kau sadar betapa kau akan sangat kesepian tanpa aku._

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**Ini twoshot, dan minggu depan (atau mungkin lebih cepat) akan saya publish bagian keduanya. Ini genrenya sepertinya campur aduk, karena jujur saya nulis ini untuk melepas stress, hehe. Saya kesambet publish ini di hari Senin ini karena lihat FF HunHan update setelah empat tahun. :"D**

**Saya sedang nggak punya banyak ruang untuk menulis VVL, karena menulis chaptered itu nggak semudah bikin oneshot. :" And ofc, life fucks me as hell. ._.**

**Yah, semoga kalian suka dan terimakasih sudah membaca… ^^**

**.**

**Anne, 2019-03-18**


	2. Chapter 2

Luhan terbangun di pagi hari saat matahari sudah meninggi. Ia meraih tongkat sihir yang ia letakkan dengan aman di nakas meja dekat tengkorak yang mulai menghitam, mengayunkan lembut dan membuat semua jendela terbuka. Udara segar membuat paru-parunya gembira dan Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda.

Luhan menatap selimut yang melingkupi, dan dia tersenyum mendapati ada dua lapis di sana. Pantas ia bangun terlambat, pasti Sehun diam-diam masuk dan menambah jumlah selimut.

Luhan bangkit dan merapikan ranjang dengan satu jentikan ringan. Ia keluar ke belakang rumah dan membersihkan diri, menghirup dalam-dalam udara pagi yang segar dan juga air dingin yang menyapa kulit putihnya. Luhan langsung menuju dapur dan menyalakan perapian, berkata dalam hati ia akan memasak daging panggang kesukaan Sehun.

Tapi saat ia mulai mengambil rumput rosemary dalam botol kaca, ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Udara di sekitarnya terasa berbeda. Aromanya terasa kurang dari seharusnya. Ia bisa mencium aroma sihir milik Sehun dan benang-benangnya, tapi ia tak bisa merasakan keberadaan Sehun.

Ia melangkah ke meja kerja, dan menemukan perkamen dan amplop surat yang seharusnya ada di sana telah lenyap. Digantikan selembar kertas dengan sederet tulisan rapi yang sangat ia kenali. Luhan membacanya dan seketika menggigit bibir.

Matanya berkaca-kaca. Luhan berusaha tersenyum, tapi tak dipungkiri ia merasa pedih.

"Bocah nakal itu, dia pergi seenaknya dan membuatku harus sarapan sendiri." Luhan membisik.

_Hubungan yang aku inginkan tak akan berhasil jika kau masih teguh dengan pendirianmu, jadi aku akan pergi dan kembali nanti. Membuktikan bahwa sejauh apapun aku pergi dan seindah apapun dunia di luar semesta yang aku jalani; kau tetap menjadi tempatku pulang._

_Jangan mengunjungiku di kastil, biarkan aku bekerja di sana dengan tenang. Kau hiduplah dengan baik di rumah; kurasa banyak yang memerlukan bantuanmu. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa; kau penyihir favoritku kan?_

_Aku tak tahu kapan akan pulang, tapi mungkin cukup lama agar kau sadar betapa kau akan sangat kesepian tanpa aku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan melewati tahun-tahun yang berjalan dengan rasa sepi yang berusaha ia tepis keras.

Absennya kehadiran Sehun di rumah membuat perbedaan besar yang kerap membuat Luhan menggeram kesal; belasan tahun ia habiskan bersama Sehun dan melihatnya tumbuh, dan ia kini kembali sendirian seperti sebelum ia membawa Sehun di malam badai itu. Sehun tak pernah berkirim surat, membuat Luhan harus menahan kesal meminta adiknya untuk mengirimkan kabar bocah nakal yang sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa itu.

Sehun melakukan pekerjaan di kastil keluarga dengan sangat baik; dia tak pernah bertahan di satu seksi yang sama. Dan perkiraan Luhan tentang kepiawaian dan kepandaian yang Sehun miliki akan membawanya menjadi salah satu dari jajaran penyihir terbaik memang benar; dia mencatat rekor hebat di berbagai bidang. Sehun piawai berdiplomasi, kemampuannya mumpuni untuk menyelesaikan kasus penyihir hitam yang meresahkan, dan ia kritis terhadap para penyihir yang tak sepenuhnya setia pada kastil keluarga. Luhan tertawa saat membaca surat adiknya; tentang Sehun yang berhasil menghukum belasan penyihir bermasalah dengan raut wajah dingin dan sombong. Dengan kecerdasannya Sehun menyumbang beberapa mantra tingkat tinggi yang cukup mematikan saat Luhan membaca detailnya; Luhan berpikir jika Sehun tumbuh di tangan yang salah, mungkin dia bisa menjadi penyihir hitam yang menakutkan.

Segala pelajaran dan latihan berat yang ia berikan sejak Sehun kecil; mencetaknya menjadi pengajar yang hebat di sekolah sihir. Sorot mata dingin dan sikap tegas yang seharusnya membuat para murid ketakutan malah menjadi pedang bermata dua; para gadis muda mengejarnya sepanjang waktu dan tiap ia mengajar seisi sekolah gempar dan berebutan menjejalkan hadiah-hadiah. Luhan hanya pasang senyum masam saat adiknya menulis bahwa Sehun pernah mendapat surat cinta beraroma memabukkan bersama celana dalam berenda merah muda.

Sehun seolah membuktikan bahwa ia bisa merengkuh dan menggenggam berbagai dunia, bahwa dia bisa berjalan tegak di semesta yang berbeda.

Dan Luhan lebih dari sekadar percaya.

Beberapa kali Luhan mendatangi kastil; mau bagaimanapun itu adalah tempat tinggalnya yang resmi. Ia mengurus beberapa hal yang hanya dia yang berhak menangani—sejujurnya, Luhan mulai berpikir untuk kembali ke kastil dan mengambil alih kekuasaan yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawabnya, tapi mungkin itu untuk nanti. Ia setengah berharap ia bisa melihat Sehun walau sekilas, karena ia tak akan melanggar janji meski ia bisa saja mengikat Sehun di suatu tempat dan datang sekejap mata. Luhan bisa merasakan di mana Sehun berada, terdapat satu koneksi aneh yang membuatnya bisa merasakan Sehun meski terpaut jauh. Tapi Sehun selalu tak terlihat saat ia datang. Entah melakukan apa.

Dan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum karena ia tahu Sehun menghindarinya; mungkin sesuatu tentang _aku akan langsung mencumbumu di lantai jika aku melihatmu._

Sehun tak muncul saat tanggal 31 Oktober, tapi setiap Luhan datang ke sana sudah ada seikat bunga bakung di atas pusara ibunya. Luhan mendengar bisikan dari makhluk yang menjaga perbukitan makam itu bahwa seorang pria tinggi berkulit pucat sudah berkunjung lebih dulu dan menyampaikan salam.

Di ulang tahunnya sendiri saat Luhan sudah menyiapkan semua hal dan berharap Sehun akan datang; pria itu tetap tidak muncul dan membuat Luhan harus duduk sendirian sampai lilin habis terbakar. Pergi tidur dengan perasaan kacau dan marah, membuat semalaman udara berputar dalam pusaran energi besar dan menyesakkan nafas para makhluk di sekitarnya.

Luhan berusaha keras menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai urusan. Ia pernah berpergian selama beberapa bulan untuk melihat lebih dekat bagaimana jalinan hubungan antar makhluk yang ada di wilayahnya—sesuatu tentang melihat rakyatnya lebih dekat, atau mengunjungi beberapa teman lama saat ia masih sekolah dulu dan mengerjakan sesuatu di sana. Tapi ia tetap menemukan dirinya kesepian saat semua kesibukan itu selesai.

Sehun benar-benar menepati semua janjinya.

Hari itu Luhan baru selesai dari perjalanan kesekian kali, ia baru saja mengunjungi wilayah utara yang memiliki salju abadi sepanjang tahun, yang makin parah jika musim dingin melanda. Tersenyum lembut saat hangat familiar menyapa tubuhnya, begitu menenangkan dan menyesakkan sekaligus.

Luhan melepas jubahnya yang masih meninggalkan kepingan bunga salju dan melemparnya ke tiang gantungan di sisi pintu. Menatap sejenak ke luar jendela di mana salju turun dengan lembut. Luhan sudah enggan menghitung ini adalah musim dingin keberapa yang ia lewati tanpa Sehun, pun menghitung musim-musim lainnya.

"Mungkin aku akan mencoba membuat ramuan yang Hemsword sarankan." Luhan berbisik, mengingat kembali resep ramuan yang ia peroleh dari petinggi di wilayah utara itu.

Luhan sedang memasukkan beberapa lembar daun perilla dan segenggam rumput peppermint ke dalam kuali yang meletup saat ia merasakan tirai pelindung rumah bergetar samar. Luhan mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan saat ia menoleh, ia mendapati seorang pria tinggi berambut panjang yang terikat rendah tengah melepas jubah dan mengibaskan salju yang menempel, menggantungkannya di sisi jubah Luhan.

Luhan masih menatap pada pria yang kini tersenyum sendu padanya itu.

"Kau sedang membuat apa? Aku kemari beberapa hari lalu, tapi ternyata kau sedang pergi ke wilayah utara."

Luhan tak menjawab, ia mengangkat telapak tangannya ke udara dan begitu tongkat sihir sudah ada dalam genggaman, Luhan melecutkan tongkatnya ke depan dan membuat Sehun terhantam keluar rumah. Cahaya merah terang kembali melecut seiring langkah Luhan, ia masih tak berhenti merapalkan mantra non-verbal dan membuat Sehun kembali jatuh tersungkur. Sehun terdorong ke belakang setiap menerima kutukan mantranya, tapi dia sama sekali tak melakukan apapun meski dia pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk melindungi diri.

Luhan masih melecutkan mantra selama beberapa saat, sampai ia jatuh terduduk dengan wajah berlinang air mata. Tangannya gemetar hebat dan tongkat sihirnya tercampakkan di atas tumpukan salju. Gaun marunnya penuh salju, Luhan merasa kedinginan karena bahunya terbuka, dan tiba-tiba semua kerinduan yang ia pendam dalam menyeruak ke permukaan.

"A-akh… Akh…" Luhan berusaha keras menghentikan tangis.

Sehun mendekat tertatih, tumpukan salju memberatkan tubuhnya yang nyaris remuk karena Luhan tak bermain-main dengan kutukan mantranya, tapi dia tetap tersenyum. Sehun berhenti di depan Luhan, mengulurkan tangannya yang juga gemetar ke Luhan yang masih menunduk dan menangis.

"Mau kembali?"

Luhan bangkit, menerjangnya dan membuat mereka bertumpuk di bawah hujan salju.

Sehun terkekeh berat. "Aku akan kesakitan jika kau menimpa tubuhku seperti ini. Kau sangat ringan, tapi aku remuk karena mantramu." Katanya susah payah. "Jadi, bukankah lebih baik kita ke dalam?"

"Bodoh. Pria bodoh. Kenapa kau baru kembali sekarang?! Hah?! Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak berkunjung dan terlalu menepati janji?! Kenapa kau membuatku menjadi sangat menyedihkan seperti ini hah?! Brengsek, kau sangat brengsek. Pria bodoh."

Luhan masih menangis, lalu merasakan pelukan Sehun mengerat.

"Jadi sekarang aku sudah tidak menjadi bocah nakal lagi untukmu, hmm?"

"Kau sudah menjadi Sehun bagiku sejak lama." Luhan membisik serak.

Sehun tertawa, tapi Luhan bisa mendengar Sehun menahan isak. Suaranya memberat dan nafasnya tertahan. "Kau tahu betapa aku sangat merindukanmu, Luhan."

Sehun berbisik di dekat telinganya, dan Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membasahi sisi wajahnya. Sehun menangis dalam diam.

Setelah mereka sama-sama bisa mengontrol emosi dan menenangkan batin, mereka masuk dan membenahi kesalahan. Luhan sama sekali tak menyesal mengutuk dan membuat Sehun kesakitan, karena ia tahu ia bisa menyembuhkan dan merawatnya.

Lalu saat Luhan beranjak ke dekat perapian untuk menyingkirkan gelas piala bekas ramuan—sekaligus kabur sejenak karena ia terus saja merasa matanya pedih, Sehun meraih pinggangnya.

"Rapikan rambutku? Kau pernah bilang kau tak suka rambutku panjang."

Luhan hanya diam, tapi tetap mengambil sisir dan gunting kaca. Tangannya sedikit gemetar saat tangannya menyentuh helai rambut hitam tebal yang terasa magis itu. Luhan melakukannya dengan pelan, sembari mengamati bagaimana bahu Sehun sudah lebih lebar dan kokoh dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya, bagaimana kini Sehun sudah tinggi melampaui dirinya. Saat pekerjaan yang tak dinyana begitu Luhan rindukan itu selesai, Luhan tak kuasa lagi. Sisir dan gunting kaca terjatuh, dan Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan sangat erat. Menumpukan dahinya ke bahu kokoh itu dan kembali menangis di sana.

"Aku sangat kesepian tanpa dirimu." Luhan melirih.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan di depan dadanya. "Apa kau merasa kehilangan?"

"Aku sudah sangat kehilangan sejak aku membaca surat bodohmu itu."

"Apa aku berhasil?"

"Bodoh, kau masih bertanya." Luhan merasa makin pedih, tapi kenyataan bahwa Sehun sudah berada di dekatnya sangat membantunya menyembuhkan hati.

"Jika begitu, mengapa kau sama sekali tidak mengunjungiku?"

Luhan terkekeh lirih. "Aku yang memintamu melihat dunia luar dan jika aku datang untuk melihatmu, akan terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Aku berusaha menepati janji karena kau—sialnya—juga sangat menepati janji."

Sehun melepaskan lengan Luhan yang melingkupinya, berbalik dan mengangkat tubuh ramping Luhan ke atas meja. Barang-barang berjatuhan ke lantai batu, tapi tak ada yang keberatan saat hembusan nafas saling menerpa wajah.

Sebelah tangan Sehun membelai wajahnya, dan Luhan memejamkan mata menyamankan diri. Ia merasa kehilangan, dan saat ini ia merasa begitu lengkap saat Sehun begitu dekat. Dahi mereka menyatu bersama Luhan yang sepenuhnya pasrah dengan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher kokoh itu.

"Apa aku boleh?" Sehun mencoba memastikan.

"Masihkah kau perlu bertanya?"

Sehun terkekeh lembut, untuk kemudian mencium bibir merah Luhan yang gemetar. Setelah sekian lama ia menahan diri untuk tidak menemui Luhan, hanya mengandalkan bayangan di dalam pikirannya, mendapatkan Luhan di mulutnya hanya membangkitkan semua gairah dan rasa rindu yang ia pendam dalam. Bibir Luhan terasa lembut, panas dan menggetarkan. Sehun seolah merasakan sengatan-sengatan energi lembut yang menggelitik saat mereka bersentuhan.

Sehun tak berhenti melumat, menarik dan menggigit belah bibir penuh itu tanpa henti, tanpa perlu menahan diri. Jemari lentik milik Luhan sudah berada di antara helai rambutnya, meremat dan menariknya mesra.

Sehun merasakan sekujur tubuhnya panas, lemas oleh kebahagiaan.

Lalu tautan itu lepas, dengan Luhan yang merah terengah. Mata biru kelabunya menatap sayu.

"Hanya ciuman lembut?" Luhan berbisik di depan bibirnya, Sehun menggeram dengan undangan menggoda itu.

Jadi dia benar-benar melepaskan semua kendali diri, menyerang Luhan dengan ciuman basah. Lidahnya menelusup masuk, menjelajah dan mengacaukan rongga basah dan hangat itu. Luhan terasa manis dan magis saat lidah mereka bertemu dan saling membelit.

Mereka berebut dominasi, tapi Luhan berakhir menyerah dan membiarkan mulutnya diinvasi sedemikian rupa. Tubuh merapat, sangat dekat sampai Sehun bisa merasakan detak jantung yang juga menggila. Sehun merasa ia bisa menang atas Luhan untuk pertama kalinya.

Ciumannya turun ke leher jenjang Luhan yang mulai berkilat basah, menyesap aroma menenangkan yang sangat ia rindukan. Ia membiarkan Luhan menggigit bibir menahan erangan, karena itu terdengar sangat menarik. Luhan seperti sudah pasrah akan dibawa kemana dan diapakan saja, dan itu hanya membuatnya bertambah semangat.

Luhan mengerang lemah ketika lidahnya menyusuri bilur pembuluh nadi di lehernya, Sehun menggigitnya pelan, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang tak akan hilang—Sehun akan memastikan Luhan tidak menyentuh tongkat sihirnya untuk itu. Ia menyebar banyak tanda kemerahan di leher sehalus porselain bersama desah nafas pelan yang membuat kepalanya berputar.

Sampai Luhan memeluknya terlalu erat dan rusuknya terasa nyeri.

Sehun mengaduh pelan; efek kutukan mantra Luhan memang tidak main-main.

Cumbuan mereka terhenti dan mereka saling menatap. Kemudian Luhan tersenyum lebih dulu, bibir merahnya tergigit menahan tawa anggun. Sehun tersenyum pasrah ketika denyutan ngilu di rusuknya mulai bertambah.

"Sepertinya kau harus tidur lebih dulu, Sehun."

"Kutukanmu memang sesuatu Luhan, apakah tadi kau berniat membunuhku?"

Luhan tersenyum, mendekatkan wajah dan membuat dahi dan hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Aku ingin kau tahu; rasanya seperti itu, saat tahu kau melakukan banyak hal menakjubkan dan aku hanya bisa mengetahuinya lewat perkamen surat. Jahat sekali."

Apakah Sehun baru saja mendengar nada merajuk di sana?

Sehun tertawa pelan, memeluk Luhan lebih dekat. Kini Luhan tepat berada di bawah dagunya saat mereka berdekatan, dan Sehun lebih dari sekadar bahagia dengan hal itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sehun…" kata Luhan.

Sehun menggigit bibir, merasa dirinya baru saja menenggak ramuan _bahagia-tanpa-akhir_ yang membuatnya merasa akan terbang sebentar lagi.

"Aku tahu." _—karena di sini mungkin aku mengalami yang jauh lebih parah._

Mereka memutuskan untuk berpindah ke kamar Luhan; Sehun memerlukan tidur yang berkualitas untuk memulihkan kondisi dan membuat mantra dan ramuan penyembuh yang Luhan berikan padanya bekerja maksimal. Sehun duduk menyandar di kepala ranjang dengan wajah lesu, sama sekali tak menyembunyikan ekspresi _ah-sial-aku-melepaskan-kesempatan_-nya yang terlihat lucu.

Luhan tertawa lembut saat melihatnya.

"Jadi, lebih baik kau bercerita, Sehun. Aku ingin mendengar darimu langsung." Luhan berkata saat ia mulai menarik tali yang ada di garis punggung gaun marunnya. Sehun mengamati bagaimana jalinan tali menyilang itu terlepas dan membuat gaun lembut itu meluncur jatuh, memperlihatkan pemandangan punggung dan pinggul Luhan yang mengundang. Sehun menjilat bibir, akan sangat bagus jika gaun dalam yang setipis kelambu itu juga Luhan lepaskan. Ah, Sehun bisa melihat bayang samar dari garis celana dalam sutera yang Luhan kenakan.

"Aku memintamu bercerita, Sehun, bukan menelanjangi tubuhku dengan tatapan itu."

Sehun terkekeh, tapi sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandang dan mulai bercerita.

"Aku mencoba melakukan semua yang ada di kastil; tak perlu sesuatu yang detail karena aku yakin kau sudah tahu. Memang menyenangkan, aku menemukan banyak hal dan belajar banyak hal pula." Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya saat Luhan mengambil gaun tidur hitam dari lemari prismanya. Ah, gaun itu sangat pendek dan mengundang.

"Dan?"

"Dan aku menemukan bahwa aku benar; semenakjubkan apapun hal yang aku jalani di luar semestaku; aku tetap merasa ingin pulang. Beberapa kali aku merasa sekarat merindukanmu, tapi aku sudah berjanji akan memenuhi permintaanmu untuk melihat dunia luar dan juga, membuatmu sadar bahwa kau membutuhkanku. "

Luhan naik ke ranjang, mengambil tempat di sisi Sehun sembari memutar bola matanya malas. "Bocah nakal."

Sehun tertawa saat panggilan itu kembali lagi, dan sialnya, Sehun sangat suka. Pria itu merendahkan tubuhnya, memeluk Luhan dari samping dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Luhan yang separuh terbuka.

"Aku bertemu dengan banyak gadis, mereka cantik dan berbakat."

"Ya ya ya… Pasti masih ada lebih dari satu Gadis Celana Dalam itu; karena itu _mereka_… Lantas?"

Sehun merasakan ada energi yang menekan kuat dan menyesakkan atmosfer saat Luhan mengatakannya, auranya menjadi sedikit gelap dan Sehun tersenyum idiot. Luhan cemburu, dan itu benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Lantas aku selalu membandingkan mereka denganmu. Mereka memang cantik, tapi tidak secantik dirimu. Mereka memang berbakat; tapi bagiku tetap hanya kau yang bisa membuatku takjub. Bagaimana kau mengayunkan tongkat, bagaimana bibirmu bergerak saat merapalkan mantra, dan lebih dari semua itu; hanya kau yang terlihat menakjubkan bahkan dengan ekspresi yang membuat anak gadis ketakutan…"

Luhan tertawa, menepuk kepala Sehun dengan lembut. Kemudian menciumnya perlahan, menikmati aroma dari sana yang tak pernah berubah; cendana, musk dan aroma musim semi yang makin maskulin seiring waktu.

"Kadang aku merasa aku harus segera pulang, tetapi aku menemukan ada hal lain yang belum aku lakukan… Jadi aku menepikan perasaan itu. Di sana aku benar-benar sendirian; kau tahu tatapan mencela yang diberikan para penyihir murni saat mengetahui setengah penyihir sepertiku masuk ke kastil berbekal perkamen darimu."

"Tapi kau bisa mengatasinya, kan?"

"Kenapa tidak? Bukankah aku adalah Sehun?"

"Kau masih sama percaya dirinya dengan dulu." Sehun tersenyum, mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku kesepian, tapi entah mengapa aku selalu merasa dekat denganmu. Aku bisa merasakan samar-samar aroma dan benang-benang sihir milikmu; beberapa kesempatan sangat kuat dan memenuhi seluruh udara."

"Aku juga kerap merasakannya." Luhan mengakui. "Dan aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa."

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, mencuri satu kecupan kecil di pipi Luhan dan menatapnya lembut. "Bukankah aku memiliki lebih dari setengah darahmu yang mengalir di pembuluh nadiku? Dan lagi, inti tongkat sihirku—"

"Helai rambutku…" Luhan membisik takjub, seakan baru menyadarinya.

"Ya, Gretel, pembuat tongkat itu pernah mengatakan tentang bagaimana inti dan tongkat berikatan. Dan aku berpikir; jika aku memiliki satu bagian lagi dari Luhan, aku akan benar-benar terikat dengannya."

"Jadi ternyata sejak kau masih sangat muda kau sudah menaruh perasaan seperti itu?"

Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona tipis. "Saat aku ketakutan kau membuatku tenang; _kau menyelamatkanku_. Kau mengajarkan banyak hal menakjubkan dan membuatku terpana. Bagaimana aku tidak jatuh cinta?"

Luhan tersenyum. "Aku sangat tersanjung."

Sehun merinding penuh ekstasi mendengar nada lembut itu. "Kemudian, saat aku menyadari aku sudah melakukan semua hal yang ada," Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya, membuat mereka bertatapan dalam jarak dekat. "aku merasa sudah saatnya aku pulang. Jika aku berlama-lama lagi, mungkin aku akan dikutuk. Aku tidak menyesali semua rasa rindu dan tahun-tahun menyiksa yang aku jalani, aku sangat berterimakasih kau mendorongku untuk merasakan dan melihat dunia luar, karena itu membuat aku benar-benar yakin dengan perasaanku padamu."

Luhan mengangkat telapak tangannya dan mengelus wajah Sehun dengan penuh kasih sayang, Luhan mendekat lebih dulu, memberikan ciuman manis penutup hari. Hanya menempel lembut, tanpa lumatan, tanpa sapuan lidah.

"Pergi tidur, dan pikirkan hari esok saat kau bangun nanti."

Sehun terkekeh lembut, mengingat kalimat yang sama yang pernah Luhan ucapkan di malam badai belasan tahun lalu itu.

Mereka berbaring tanpa jarak, dengan Sehun yang menyamankan diri ke pelukan Luhan. Luhan menemukan dirinya mendesah tenang mendapatkan Sehun di dadanya; posisi ini sama persis dengan saat pertama kali Luhan tidur memeluk Sehun kecil, hanya saja, bocah kecil itu sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa.

Luhan tersenyum, menghirup aroma Sehun sejenak sebelum meraih tongkat sihir milik Sehun di nakas, mengucap mantra sederhana. Cahaya meremang padam dan hawa hangat menyelimuti bersama selembar selimut sutra yang menutupi tubuh mereka.

Jemari Sehun bergerak melepaskan tali di depan dada Luhan; membuatnya benar-benar terbuka dan Sehun melesakkan wajahnya makin dalam. Luhan tertawa tak percaya saat mendengar hirupan nafas Sehun yang keras.

"Kau _lembut_ sekali, Luhan…"

"Aku baru saja membatin kapan mulut kotormu kembali, Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum, lalu memejamkan mata dan membiarkan kegelapan menelan kesadarannya. Mungkin ini adalah tidurnya yang paling menenangkan setelah bertahun-tahun; karena ia tahu ia memiliki Luhan di dekatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terbangun saat matahari sudah cukup tinggi. Matanya mengerjap, lalu menatap selimut yang bertambah selapis. Perasaan ini menimbulkan sedikit trauma, jadi tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menyibak selimut dan keluar kamar dengan langkah terburu. Ia mengedarkan pandang dan hatinya langsung leleh saat melihat Sehun masih di sana, pria itu tengah kembali berhadapan dengan musuh besarnya sejak lama; kuali dan perapian. Sehun memang berbakat, tetapi sangat payah soal memasak.

Luhan pergi ke belakang rumah dengan langkah pelan setelah meng-_accio_ tongkat sihirnya. Ia membersihkan diri di danau yang nyaris membeku karena salju; tapi mantra penghangat udara adalah mantra favorit saat musim dingin. Lalu sumber panas lain timbul karena mengingat salah satu kalimat nakal Sehun. Tentang danau dan dirinya yang telanjang.

Luhan menampar diri, pikirannya pasti gila karena memikirkan hal itu padahal danau nyaris beku. Tapi, mungkin mereka bisa melakukannya saat musim semi tiba nanti. Nah, Luhan menampar diri lagi.

Luhan mengeringkan tubuhnya dan memakai gaun safir panjang dengan kerah Sabrina. Ia membiarkan rambut panjangnya terurai. Lalu saat ia masuk ke rumah, ia mendapati Sehun tengah meremat rambutnya frustasi. Luhan nyaris menyemburkan tawa melihat kuali yang mengepulkan asap hitam.

Dengan murah hati ia menggunakan tongkat sihirnya untuk membereskan itu semua dan memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Luhan terkekeh saat Sehun terkesiap.

"Terimakasih sudah berusaha. Tapi untuk urusan memasak tolong jauh-jauh saja; kau sangat kacau… Kuali hanya bersahabat denganmu saat membuat ramuan, bukan begitu?"

Sehun tersenyum, berbalik dan memeluknya erat.

"Senang sekali menemukanmu memelukku lebih dulu seperti ini. Dulu selalu aku yang melakukannya."

Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku akan melakukannya lebih sering kalau begitu."

"Senang mendengarnya, Luhan."

Setelah Luhan selesai menyiapkan piring-piring berisi makanan yang layak; mereka sarapan dengan tenang. Atau, tidak sepenuhnya. Luhan harus susah payah membagi konsentrasi antara piringnya sendiri dan Sehun yang terus menggodanya; Sehun bersikeras untuk memangkunya dan Luhan tak punya alasan untuk menolak. Lagipula, hal itu terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Brengsek satu itu, hari masih pagi dan tangannya sudah bermanuver di sepanjang tubuh Luhan yang bisa ia capai.

Hari itu mereka habiskan dengan bermesraan, berjalan menerjang salju dengan tangan bertautan juga bertukar cerita yang tertahan selama bertahun-tahun. Lalu tiba-tiba saja langit mulai menggelap, biru terang digantikan biru gelap dan hitam; bulan purnama memendarkan cahaya biru lembut yang membuat Luhan sempat terpaku beberapa saat sebelum mereka masuk ke rumah.

Luhan mengamati bulan biru yang terasa sangat dekat, jemarinya terangkat seakan hendak merengkuhnya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, tangan lain dalam sarung tangan hitam yang hanya membalut beberapa jari meraihnya. Luhan menoleh, menemukan Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang belum pernah Luhan lihat.

Penuh cinta, kasih dan rasa ingin memiliki.

Lebih dari yang pernah ia temukan sebelumnya.

Luhan nyaris gemetar.

"Upacara pengikatan di bawah bulan biru; apa kau menyukainya?"

Luhan menggigit bibir, matanya berkaca dan penglihatannya terasa sedikit kabur. Tapi ia mengangguk.

Luhan membiarkan Sehun menuntunnya ke dalam rumah. Mereka menghilang ke balik pintu kamar masing-masing. Luhan duduk diam di atas ranjang bulu angsanya dengan hati berdebar kencang. Lalu tanpa kata mengambil gaun hitam dari lemari prisma terdalam. Gaun itu berwarna pekat dengan bagian depan terbuka dan dijalin dengan tali yang saling menyilang.

Ia menatap cermin perak di hadapannya dan mulai mengikat rambutnya dengan jalinan yang diajarkan ibunya dulu. Rambut pirang kelabunya terjalin indah dan disemat sirkam perak. Luhan melengkapi dirinya dengan sarung tangan hitam yang mengait jari tengahnya dan jubah panjang tanpa tudung.

Luhan menatap bayangannya untuk terakhir kali sebelum mengambil tongkat sihir dan menghilang.

Luhan membuka mata saat ia sudah menapak ke tempat tujuan; sebuah bangunan tua dari dinding batu yang nampak tak terawat, dengan kaca patri putih yang masih terpasang kokoh dan memendarkan cahaya. Pintu tinggi terbuka dan Luhan melihat keseluruhan bangunan yang berpendar oleh biasan cahaya bulan dan lilin api biru yang melayang di langit-langit tinggi.

Sehun berdiri di altar, membelakanginya dan menampilkan punggung kokoh berbalut jubah hitam yang membuatnya nampak gagah. Luhan mulai melangkah, memperdengarkan ketukan langkah di lantai batu. Aroma mistik menyapa indra penciumannya dan bunyi-bunyian samar mulai mengisi kesunyian.

Luhan mencapai altar lalu menatap Sehun di sampingnya.

Mereka berhadapan. Sebuah bayangan hitam terbang mengelilingi seluruh langit ruang sebelum berhenti di antara mereka. Bayangan hitam itu membungkuk sopan di depan Luhan dan Luhan membalasnya dengan senyum kecil. Bayangan hitam itu mengayunkan lengannya. Sebuah ukiran pentagram dengan tulisan kuno muncul di meja batu setinggi pinggang.

Luhan bersitatap dengan Sehun. Pria itu diam, tapi sorot matanya mengatakan segalanya.

Luhan menyayat pergelangan tangannya dengan bilah perak tajam di sisi meja batu sementara Sehun menggigit pergelangan tangannya; mereka membiarkan darah menetesi ukiran pentagram itu. Mengalir di semua garis ukiran dan menyatu.

Bayangan hitam itu membisikkan deretan kalimat tak terdefinisi dan pendaran cahaya biru muncul dari pentagram itu, membakar habis garis-garis darah di sana dan melenyapkannya ke udara dengan pendaran warna merah samar.

Saat itu pula, Luhan merasakan ada sesuatu aneh menelusupi pembuluh darahnya, menyebar ke seluruh bagian dan tiba-tiba saja, Luhan merasa dirinya lengkap.

Cahaya bulan makin terang ketika ritual itu selesai. Bayangan hitam itu kembali membungkuk dalam pada Luhan dan Sehun secara bergantian.

Sehun tersenyum, menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat sebelum menariknya mendekat dan menggendongnya ala pengantin. Mereka keluar dari sana bersama bayangan hitam yang terbang mengiringi mereka kemudian lenyap di udara. Cahaya lilin biru mati saat pintu tertutup.

"Kedinginan?" Sehun bertanya.

Luhan menggeleng, mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Sehun. "Tapi sebaiknya kita segera pulang."

"Tentu, kita punya ranjang bulu angsa yang menunggu." Alis runcing Sehun bergerak provokatif dan Luhan tertawa. Menatap wajah Sehun di antara hujan salju.

"Kau bersikap sangat serius dan membuatku gemetar beberapa saat lalu, dan sekarang kau sudah kembali menjadi Sehun yang penggoda."

Sehun menyeringai. "Tentu saja, kali ini aku tak akan melewatkan kesempatanku."

Mereka ber-_apparate_ dan tahu-tahu saja Luhan sudah dihempas lembut ke ranjang. Luhan tak sempat membuka mata karena bibir Sehun sudah menekan keras.

"Kau sangat tidak sabar." Luhan mengerang sesaat Sehun menjauh dari bibirnya. Luhan terengah, menatap Sehun yang menatapnya bergairah.

"Aku menahan diri bertahun-tahun, apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Bocah nakal."

"Ya ya," Sehun membuka kaitan jubah Luhan, mengangkat tubuhnya dan menarik jubah itu untuk dilempar ke lantai. "dan bocah ini akan membuatmu mengerang semalaman."

Luhan melempar seringai tipis dan melakukan hal yang sama.

Kancing kemeja hitam milik Sehun dilepasnya dengan susah payah; Sehun sama sekali tak bisa diam, lidahnya sudah membuat jalan sendiri dan membasahi lehernya. Saat kemeja itu tercampakkan, Sehun menekannya ke ranjang dan mencumbu habis-habisan.

Tangannya menarik gaunnya ke bawah, membuat payudaranya tersentuh udara dingin. Luhan bergidik ketika Sehun meremasnya sugestif. Sehun masih memainkan lidah di mulutnya dan Luhan nyaris kehabisan nafas.

"Sehun…"

"Hmm?" Bisiknya serak.

Luhan tidak menjawab karena tubuh bagian bawah Sehun yang mengeras sudah menekan celah selangkangan, membuat kepalanya melesak ke bantal karena sensasi nikmat itu. Benda itu keras, besar dan terasa mendebarkan ketika terus mendesak miliknya sendiri. Luhan gemetar dan kepalanya penuh dengan pikiran kotor. Membayangkan seperti apa jika milik Sehun menekan miliknya tanpa penghalang; kulit ke kulit. Luhan makin basah.

Sehun terus menggesekkan bagian sensitif mereka selama beberapa waktu, menggeram rendah di dekat telinganya. Tangannya meraup seluruh payudaranya, meremasnya penuh-penuh dan bermain di sekitar putingnya. Luhan merasa setengah gila.

Sebelah tangan Sehun yang bebas menelusuri kulitnya dan menyibak belahan gaun yang tinggi, melebarkan pahanya dan menyelip ke dalam celah kain tipis berenda.

Oh astaga!

Sehun memainkan jarinya di sana, membelai dengan gerakan lambat menyiksa dan menekan-nekan ke celah yang mulai basah. Lalu Sehun menciumnya lagi, dan dua tangannya sama sekali tak berhenti mengerjai tubuhnya.

"Akh… Ah… Angh…" Luhan mengerang tak tahu malu. Ngilu yang nikmat menyerang puting dan kewanitaannya dan membuat kepalanya berputar.

Jari tengah Sehun menelusup masuk dan Luhan nyaris tercekik nafasnya sendiri saat jari itu menekuk dan menekan-nekan bagian dalamnya.

"Sehun!" Luhan memekik tertahan saat jari itu bergerak makin cepat, membuat seluruh pikiran warasnya berterbangan lalu meledak menjadi bunga api saat ia mencapai pelepasan pertamanya.

Rasanya nikmat tak terdefinisikan, membuat tubuhnya lemas dan lega secara bersamaan.

Luhan membuka kelopak mata, menemukan Sehun menatapnya dengan bibir tergigit dan senyum seringai. Luhan masih terengah saat menariknya mendekat, menciumnya kuat-kuat dan membantu Sehun melucuti celananya sendiri.

"Agh sial ini merepotkan…" Sehun menggeram dan meraba-raba meja nakas, meraih tongkat sihir dan melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuh mereka tanpa melepaskan ciuman.

Desahan tipis mengudara saat tubuh polos tanpa balutan kain bersentuhan. Luhan merasakan sekujur tubuhnya memanas dan lemas, Sehun terasa liat, halus dan lembab berkeringat. Otot kerasnya terasa jantan saat Luhan menelusuri tubuh Sehun dengan gerakan mengambang. Mulai dari bahu kokoh, menjalar ke punggung keras lalu merangsek lembut ke otot perut terik dan dada bidangnya.

Sehun benar-benar pria dewasa yang menakjubkan, pantas para gadis nyaris setengah gila terhadapnya.

Sehun mengigit bibir, tak mengijinkan desahan terlalu jujur keluar dari mulutnya meski perlakuan Luhan membuat kulitnya meremang.

"Tidak menyentuh sesuatu di bawah sana?" Bisiknya penuh gairah saat jemari lentik Luhan hanya bermain di perut bawahnya.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, merangsek maju dan menggigit bibir bawah Sehun, meloloskan desahan lirih saat Luhan sedikit bermain dengan milik Sehun yang sudah sangat menegang di bawah sana.

"Aku bisa … akh," Luhan merinding saat mulut Sehun mencapai putingnya, menghisap keras dan nyaris melumatnya. "a-aku bisa melakukannya … n-nanti. Sekarang masukkan." Luhan mendesah lirih. "Aku bisa gila jika kau terlalu lama."

Sehun bangkit, menatapnya dengan sudut bibir terangkat. Jelas sekali pria itu merasa menang, mendapatkan Luhan di bawah tubuhnya tentu melambungkan egonya. "Apa? Ini?"

Sehun mengarahkan organ intimnya ke milik Luhan yang sudah sangat basah, menggodanya di pintu masuk dengan tekanan lembut, malas dan tak terburu-buru. Keduanya bergidik oleh sensasi nikmat itu.

"Jangan bermain atau aku akan—a-ah." Luhan tergagap saat Sehun mendorong masuk lebih keras.

"Atau kau akan?" Sehun menyeringai, dan sialnya itu sangat seksi dan membuat Luhan nyaris frustasi.

"Kau masih saja brengsek!" Luhan menggeram, kakinya terangkat dan ia mengaitkannya ke belakang pinggang Sehun yang masih bermain. Menekannya lebih keras karena demi semua kutukan tak termaafkan, Luhan sangat membutuhkan Sehun untuk masuk kedalamnya!

Sehun menegakkan punggung, mencari posisi dan mulai mendorong masuk. Pria itu menggeram ketika Luhan menghimpitnya terlalu erat. Milik Luhan sangat basah, panas dan ketat; dinding itu meremasnya lembut. Berdenyut nikmat dan membuatnya nyaris kehilangan akal.

Luhan terengah, wajahnya terasa sangat panas dan semua kewarasannya tertampar saat milik Sehun mulai memasukinya. Sangat besar, keras dan penuh. Jemarinya mencengkeram erat punggung basah Sehun saat pria itu masuk dengan cepat. Rasa sakit menyengat punggungnya sampai membuat gigitan bibirnya mengalirkan darah.

"Tenanglah… Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Sehun berbisik di telinganya, lalu menciumnya lembut dan mulai bergerak. Nafas Luhan serasa ikut tertarik saat organ kelamin besar itu keluar perlahan, lalu masuk dengan tempo yang sama perlahan.

Desahan lirih membuai telinga.

"Kau sangat nikmat Luhan… Aku bisa bercinta denganmu semalaman."

Kalimat itu bagai pelecut.

"Lebih cepat… Lebih keras…" Bisiknya pelan.

Dan Sehun mengabulkannya dengan suka cita. Sehun bergerak, menghentakkan kejantanan dengan keras dan cepat, tak membiarkan Luhan menarik nafas dengan benar. Luhan sangat ketat dan sempit, meremas kejantanannya dengan sangat nikmat.

Luhan terhentak mengikuti irama gerakan pinggul Sehun yang makin lama tak terkendali. Sehun menghentak kuat, menghantam titik nikmat terdalamnya dan membuat Luhan melengkungkan punggung dengan kulit meremang.

"Di sana?" Sehun menggigit daun telinganya, mendecap dan menghisap dengan suara erotis.

"S-sehunhh… Akh… Akh… Ya, di sana!"

Sehun terus menumbuk titik manisnya dan Luhan hanya bisa memejamkan mata, setengah terisak saat kenikmatan luar biasa mengaliri seluruh pembuluh darah. Tubuhnya gemetar saat Sehun melebarkan kedua pahanya dan mendorong masuk tanpa terkendali.

Pandangannya mulai memutih, seluruh tubuhnya mengejang dan satu hujaman keras membawanya ke puncak. Punggungnya membusur indah dan ia memeluk Sehun sangat erat, menginterpretasikan kenikmatan yang membasuh tubuhnya.

Tak seberapa lama Sehun mendapatkan orgasme; denyutan kuat pada dinding Luhan membuatnya klimaks. Sehun memenuhi milik Luhan; begitu melimpah dan hangat. Cairan mereka menyatu dan mengalir perlahan dari sela-sela kejantanan Sehun yang masih mendorong pelan.

"Ahh…" Luhan mendesah nikmat dan mencium bibir bengkak Sehun dengan sisa kekuatannya. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas.

Keduanya terengah, terbuai dengan kenikmatan duniawi yang baru saja mereka alami.

Sehun bangkit, menatap wajah bersemu indah di bawahnya dengan senyum lembut.

"Kau sangat cantik…"

Luhan hanya memalingkan wajah dengan warna merah yang makin pekat, tak sanggup menjawab karena suaranya habis untuk mendesah.

Sehun menunduk, mencium wanita terkasihnya penuh hasrat.

Luhan baru akan membalas cumbuan itu saat pinggul Sehun kembali bergerak pelan, miliknya bahkan masih keras di bawah sana. Membuatnya yang masih sangat sensitif kembali terangsang.

"S-sehun…" Luhan susah payah mendapatkan suaranya. "Apa kau…"

"Hmm?" Sehun menciumi lehernya, menggigitnya dan menghisap keras. Tanda-tanda kemerahan mulai bertebaran. "Kau tidak berpikir aku akan cukup dengan satu sesi kan? Kita bisa mencoba banyak posisi…"

"Sehuunnn…" Luhan mengerang manja.

"Ya, Sayang?"

"Kau gila." Kata Luhan. "Biarkan aku istirahat sejenak." Lanjutnya serak.

Sehun hanya menyeringai, sebelah tangannya kembali mengerjai payudara Luhan yang masih tegang karena gairah. Ia mulai bergerak dengan konstan.

"Akh, brengsek."

"Nama tengahku, Luhan." Bisiknya menggoda. Mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan memutar posisinya tanpa melepas tautan tubuh mereka; Luhan mengerang keras. Sehun menghentaknya kuat tanpa jeda, tak membiarkan Luhan berbicara kecuali untuk mendesah.

Luhan khawatir, apakah ia bahkan bisa tidur malam ini**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah upacara pengikatan dan juga malam panas yang mereka lalui; mereka dihadapkan dengan suatu hal yang sebelumnya tak terlintas sama sekali.

Ya, mereka melakukannya begitu saja tanpa mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang seharusnya ada dalam upacara pengikatan seorang penyihir paling berpengaruh; setumpuk surat dan perkamen dari kastil juga para pemimpin wilayah membanjir di rumah kayu mereka yang hangat. Beserta segunung boks berbagai ukuran, beberapa dari mereka merupakan kotak kayu berukir indah, sebagian lagi dibungkus kertas-kertas mahal, yang sudah dapat dipastikan berisi hadiah dari berbagai pihak. Luhan mengerang, apakah semalam ia lupa memasang tirai pelindung?

Luhan memijit keningnya saat akhirnya ia menemukan surat dari adiknya; mengomel panjang lebar soal semua serbuan pos burung hantu di kastil yang isinya menanyakan perihal pengikatannya dengan Sehun, yang tanpa pemberitahuan, tanpa persiapan dan segala printilan yang membuat Luhan mendesah; _astaga, mungkin seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya kemarin._

"Wow, aku menemukan sirkam kristal biru di sini, Sayang." Luhan menoleh, menatap Sehun yang tengah membuka kotak kayu berukir ombak. "Dari Sylvey; Laut Timur. Hei, apa dia seorang siren?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Dia temanku dulu saat di akademi. Apakah ada surat?"

"Ya, ada—"

"Dan jangan membukanya jika tidak ingin telingamu berdenging. Dia pasti murka aku tidak mengundangnya."

Sehun menghela nafas lega, ia baru saja akan membuka surat itu. Sehun meletakkannya, mendekat ke Luhan yang tampak pening.

"Aku menyusahkanmu, ya?" Sehun terkekeh lembut, memegang bahu sempit dan mencium rambut Luhan yang harum.

"Memang sejak dulu kau menyusahkanku; aku heran, kenapa kemarin aku iya-iya saja saat kau melamarku? Astaga, aku tidak bisa membayangkan segala hal merepotkan yang harus kita lakukan setelah ini."

"Pesta dan pertemuan dan teman-temannya?"

"Ya, dan itu akan merepotkan." Luhan mendesah, tapi tampak tak menyesal, sama sekali.

"Aku tidak menyangka kabar ini akan menyebar secepat bara memercik ranting kering; padahal setahuku makhluk itu tidak banyak bicara?" Ya, bayangan hitam yang mengurusi pengikatan antar penyihir itu hanya datang saat dibutuhkan dan pergi ketika tugasnya selesai.

"Para roh menyebarkannya secepat angin, kau tak tahu betapa sangat penggosipnya mereka hingga membuat seluruh penjuru wilayah tahu kabar ini." Luhan mencampakkan perkamen yang membuatnya pusing, menatap sejenak tumpukan hadiah yang lebih dari setengahnya belum dibuka, kemudian bangkit dan duduk menggeser semua tumpukan surat di meja.

Luhan maju dan mengecup bibir Sehun, terpejam menikmati kehangatan itu. Tautan mereka terlepas dan Sehun mengalungkan tangan Luhan ke lehernya, membuat tubuh mereka lekat tanpa jarak. "Ini akan sangat merepotkan, kita harus segera pergi ke kastil dan menyelesaikan semuanya."

"Apa kita bisa kembali sebelum tengah malam?" Sehun bertanya, bernafas di depan bibirnya.

"Dengan semua hal merepotkan yang menunggu di sana; aku takut kita tidak. Kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu aku hanya punya sedikit waktu untuk bercinta denganmu; sangat disesalkan." Katanya pura-pura cemberut.

Luhan mendengus; menggigit bibir bawah Sehun tanpa ampun. Sehun tertawa renyah, tampak sangat bahagia. "Mulut kotormu Sehun, brengsek sekali."

"Dan aku tahu kau sangat menyukai mulut brengsek ini; yang sudah membuatmu mengerang sepanjang malam?" Sehun menyeringai dan Luhan mendapat ledakan semu merah.

"U-uh…"

"Sangat menyenangkan melihatmu tersipu seperti ini, Luhan."

Luhan hanya memalingkan wajah, tak tahan dengan tatapan Sehun kepadanya. Lalu Sehun melepaskan pinggangnya, salah satu tangannya merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan kotak beludru hitam dari sana. Luhan menatap bertanya dan Sehun tersenyum lembut.

Sehun membuka kotak kecil itu dan sepasang cincin berkilat menyilaukan pandangan. Luhan menatapnya, menemukan batuan permata menghiasi sepasang cincin berbeda ukuran itu. Sehun mengambil cincin yang lebih kecil dan memakaikannya ke jari manisnya.

"Seharusnya aku memberikan ini padamu kemarin saat upacara pengikatan; tapi aku tak menemukan celah."

Luhan tertawa mendengarnya. "Ah, ini tradisi para manusia saat mereka … menikah? Kami juga melakukannya, tapi tak semuanya."

Sehun mengangguk, lalu memakai cincinnya sendiri di jari manisnya. Sehun mengecup jemari Luhan, tepat di cincin indah itu melingkar manis. "Kau menyukainya?"

Luhan mendekatkan wajah, berbisik dengan senyum merekah. "Suka sekali."

Mereka menautkan jemari dan bertukar pandangan penuh emosi.

"Luhan…"

"Hmm?" Luhan menatap Sehun penuh perhatian.

"Apakah kembali ke ranjang adalah ide yang bagus? Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memiliki anak denganmu."

"Apa kau tahu bahwa mulut kotormu itu sangat merusak suasana?" Luhan sebal setengah mati. "Aku bahkan baru tidur saat fajar tinggal beberapa jam; apa kau lupa itu?!"

"Jangan berharap apapun, Sayang. Kau tahu seperti apa diriku."

"Oh, tentu, bocah nakal yang isi kepalanya hanya tentang tubuh telanjangku."

Sehun tertawa, mengangkat Luhan ke depan tubuhnya tanpa susah payah. "Ya ya ya, aku bocah nakalmu yang berhasil membuatmu mendesah. Bukankah kau sangat menikmati sisi dewasa dari bocah ini, hmm?"

"Sehun aku peringatkan kau, ini masih terang dan—astaga, sejak kapan kau bergairah?!"

Pintu tertutup, dan sepertinya perjalanan mereka ke kastil akan tertunda beberapa saat, atau mungkin mereka tak akan pergi.

Tapi, toh, Luhan suka.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang mengurungnya di antara lengan-lengan kuat, mengusap lembut wajah suaminya—astaga, sebutan itu membuat Luhan bersemu dan bahagia bukan main. Mendekatkan wajah mereka dan berbisik sangat pelan, sehalus semilir angin, membuatnya hanya bisa didengar Sehun.

"…"

Pupil mata Sehun melebar, lalu berkaca-kaca. Pria itu tersenyum lembut, mengecup bibir wanita cantik di bawahnya mesra.

"Kau tahu, Luhan, Sayang? Akulah yang paling beruntung di sini."

**.**

**.**

"_**You know …"**_

**.**

**.**

"… _**I thanks the faith that made us together; the stormy night, cold rain and breeze, and everything that comes with. I thank you, I never know I would be the lucky one with having you."**_

**.**

**END**

**.**

**Ini pada baca **_**warn**__**Mature Content**_** di part 1, kan? Soalnya Chi kaget sampai gelindingan waktu sadar ada scene anu-anu **_**(Kinda like: da Hell kamu nulis naena?! UwU)**_** Oke maaf kalau scene itu agak kaku karena yah… sudah lamaaa sejak saya nulis scene begituan haha **_***slapped**_

**Ini terinspirasi dari **_**anime art**_** yang saya temukan di **_**IG**_**, udah lama banget sebenarnya, tapi ketika mikir "Pengen nulis **_**rate M**_**, huhu, tapi **_**stuck**_** sama ide **_**Domestic!HunHan**_**" **_***ehemketahuan**_** akhirnya **_**scroll saved IG**_** dan ini pun tertulis begitu saja. Pakai referensi **_**setting**_** di film **_**Hansel and Gretel**_**, dan sedikit kecampur dengan **_**Harry Potter!AU**_**. Dan saya nulis **_**fantasy**_** lagi, ah biarlah. **

**Saya pengen **_**post**_** ini di Watty juga karena di sana bisa nyantumin **_**art-**_**nya. (Tapi itu buat besok lagi deh, **_**post**_** di sini saja masih curi-curi waktu hehe) Maunya pendek, tapi ternyata saya terlalu menikmati dan akhirnya **_**words**_**-nya tumpah sebegini banyak. Ah sudahlah, saya menulis karena saya ingin hehe. Soal umur, saya waktu nulis nggak terlalu mikir itu, jadi yah, nikmati seperti ini saja ya heuheu.**

**Semoga kalian suka ya… (Saya sejujurnya agak kaget—dan senang sekaliii, melihat respon kalian yang masih baca HunHan, padahal saya insekur **_**publish**_** ini hehe. Terimakasih atas **_**review**_**-nya, saya seneng banget bacanya dan kasih semangat.) Maf kalau AN ini panjang sekali.**

**Semoga bisa cepet ketemu dengan VVL dan **_**oneshot-oneshot**_** lainnya ya! **_**(Because next month is APRIL and APRIL IS ALL ABOUT HUNHAN! *I'mgoingcrazy) **_

**.**

**Anne, 2019-03-23**


End file.
